Bound By Binding Ties
by Kitten118
Summary: Twin sisters Isabella and Selene Swan are gifted girls working for some very influential people. When they are suddenly told they need to more from Forks to Ipswich they don't realize how much things are going to change. OC/Jasper, Bella/Reid UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

Summary: Twin sisters Isabella and Selene Swan are gifted girls working for some very influential people. When they are suddenly told they need to move from Forks to Ipswich they don't realize how much things are going to change. OC/Jasper, Bella/Reid

A/N: Alerts for rape, violence, etc. will appear both at the beginning of each chapter and in the chapter itself.

'_Thoughts_'

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_**'Bella's thought speech'**_

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Prologue

_June 12, 2005, Sunday Afternoon  
>Swan Residence – Forks, WA<em>

Charlie's POV

As I sat in my yellow kitchen, in one of the three mismatched chairs at the square oak table, reading today's newspaper, I hear the front door close. Looking up, I see Selene and Bells in the doorway with tears running down their faces. Concerned, I ask them, "What wrong? Is everything alright?"

"**We need to talk to you...**" Bella says. "...Can we go into the living room?" Selene asks, finishing her twin's sentence like always.

"Of course." Once we were on the couch, me between my girls, running my hands through their straight brown hair in an effort to calm them down. "Now what is it you want to talk about?"

After a glace in each other's eyes Selene starts to speak, "You know how when you asked who we worked for we only said very important influential people."

At my nod Bells says, "**Well, we just talked to them and they want us to go somewhere**, but we told them we would not go without you," Selene finishes. "Then we said that the only way you would understand why we need to go, and agree to it, **w****ould be for you to be let in on the secret**."

Noticing them start to fidget and feeling worry filter over our bond I ask, "Does this mean I'll finally find out what you have been hiding? And what does this have to do with you two being so upset?" Feeling Selene take a deep breath, I turn to her.

"You know how Billy and Jake don't like to be near the Cullens and won't let them near the Reservation without one of us with them..."she questions me. "...**And how whenever you ask them why they always say it has to do with the legends and will not say another word until the subject is changed**?" I nod to my youngest. "**Do you remember what the legends are**?"

Remembering my childhood, I recall Billy telling me (because my family has always been honorary members of the tribe) that they were descendants of wolves, making them what would be called were-wolves, and that their mortal enemies were the cold-ones, vampires. "Yes, Billy told me them when we were kids, but they are just silly superstitious stories." _'I may have believed him then but we were kids, that stuff can't be true.'_ "There is no way that the tribe can turn into wolves or that vampires exist." Looking at them, expecting them to agree, I can see by their faces that I'm wrong.

* * *

><p><span>Selene'sBella's POV

_ '__This is going to be harder than we thought.__**'Of course it is, and we have barely even started.'**_

"They're real? Vampires and were-wolves exist?" _'__Wow, he looks__...__** Freaked out **__yeah, freaked out works._'

"Yes, **a****nd you know quite a few** vampires."

"Who do I know that are vampires...?" '_**He is figuring it out.'**_

"Wait, the Cullens are vampires!" Turning to me, "You're dating a vampire and you didn't tell me!"

'_I__ can see how scared he is even though he isn't showing it__'__** we need to calm him down, he probably thinks that they're going to kill us.'**_

Holding him, "**Daddy they are not going to hurt us. **They don't hurt humans, in fact; Carlisle does all he can to save them,** they only hunt animals. ****And we wanted to tell you for years **but we were not allowed to."

"Years! Just how long have you two known about this?"

_'__Well I told you it would come to this__' '__**Yes, you did, but this is going to take a while to explain**__' __'Not to mention the fact that we have to tell the Cullens as well__' '__**Yeah, the pack already knows most of it so we don't really need to tell them**__'_

"Can we either call the Cullens over here or go to their home? **It would be a lot easier to explain with their help,** and we need to tell them some things as well." Giving our Dad our biggest puppy dog eyes, we could tell he was going to agree.

"Fine, call them, it would probably be easier for us to go over there," he sighed out caving to our pleading faces. "But if they hurt any of us they're dead and you're both grounded for life. And I want to know more about them and were-wolves."

"**Yes Daddy, we understand**," we chimed in response. "**We will tell you about them after Selene calls the Cullens.** I'll be right back."

Going into the kitchen, I grabbed the phone and dialed the Cullen's house number and, after a few rings, Esme answered, "Hello, this is Esme, how can I help you?"

"Hi Esme, its Selene, is everyone at the house?"

"Rose and Emmett are on their way home, but everyone else is here. Why, do you need something?"

"Yes, is it all right if we, Bella, Charlie and I, come over in, say, half an hour? There are a few things we need to talk you all about."

"Of course dear. I'll start making a few snacks for you three. Would you like Jasper to come and drive you?"

"No he can stay, I'll drive, but I would like him to explain the situation to you all. He knows what we need to discuss and why."

"He said he will."

"Good, um... I know you might panic at first but let him explain. We will be there soon as we finish telling Charlie a few things, okay?"

"Okay dear, see you soon."

"Bye Esme." After the line disconnected I hung up the phone and went back to the living room.

"Okay, they said we could go over, Jasper is explaining the situation to them." I told them, sitting back on the couch.

"**What do you want to know Dad**?"

"How true are the vampire and were-wolf myths?"

"It depends, the vampire ones are only partially true, but the were-wolf ones are fact. **However, the tribe is not really were-wolves; they are shape-shifters who just take the form of a wolf**."

"Explain."

"**Most vampires have red eyes, but**, as you know, some have gold eyes. This is based on their diet; **vampires with red eyes drink human blood while vampires with** gold eyes only drink animal blood. There effects of each kind of blood **are interesting to say the least. The ones that feed on humans are only marginally** stronger and faster, like how Izy can run faster but I'm a bit stronger then her. **They also don't keep much company, normally staying in groups with 1 to 3 of them**, rarely more. Animal drinking vampires are an anomaly; there are only two known **groups of them in the world, the Cullens** and their so called cousins in Denali, Alaska. They are able to be in such large groups **because the animal blood slightly dulls their instincts, allowing them to form strong familial** connections and not just the mate bond. All vampires are cold to the touch with incredibly **hard skin. They are super strong and fast, able to turn diamonds to dust with little effort **and able to run from here to Canada in minutes. They cannot sleep or eat human food, **if they do eat some they need to puke it up. All vampires become more beautiful** and get much better senses during the transformation. They can see, hear, **and smell things a mile away like it is right next to them. Sadly,** all vampires always feel a small amount of pain, their throats feel like they **are on fire when they are thirsty and that dims but never goes away completely. Some** vampires have gifts, anything from seeing the future to being able to **find anyone no matter where they are in the world. It is theorized** that every vampire brings something from their human life that is enhanced, **which is where gifts come from. Carlisle brought his compassion for human life, Esme brought her ability to love everyone**, Emmett brought his physical strength, **and Rosalie brought her beauty. Jasper, Alice, and Edward have actual abilities**. Jasper and Edward were charismatic; they could get people to listen to them and like them very easily. Edward **always read people like they were an open book, this turned into his ability to read minds. Jasper** was a natural leader, he could get a group of people to feel a certain way, which transformed into his ability to feel the **emotions of others and be able to alter them at his will. Alice is able to see different possible futures, based** on the choices people make.

"The pack, the members of the tribe **that can phase into wolves, are similar yet completely different. You know that they** eat a ridiculous amount of food; this is because they have a very high **temperature, about 108 degrees. They can run just as fast as vampires** and are as strong. They are able to tear through vampire skin with their teeth. **We are not sure if they want us to tell you more, but we are sure you can ask Billy next time you see him**."

"This is weird; I never would have thought that this was real. But does this mean that Edward has read my mind and that Jasper has made me feel things that I didn't want to?"

"From what we know, Edward can only get bits and pieces **from all three of us. We have been able to open our minds to** him and keep him out. We think that you have **done the same thing unconsciously because there are times** when he wasn't able to hear your thoughts at all. **And Jasper isn't like that**; he normally just calms people down**. He doesn't use his powers for personal gain. The only times he has used his power** in a negative way was when he was protecting himself and his family."

"Alright then, I think I'm good for now, let's go."

Dad grabbed the keys to Izy's and my car while saying, "We'll take your car but I'll drive." With that said we got into the dark blue VW Bug that we got when we were sixteen and headed to the Cullen's house. We drove out of Forks, and then miles later turned onto the unmarked and barely visible unpaved road that was the Cullen's driveway. When we reached the soft-white three-story building, we exited the car and walked up the deep porch that surrounded the house.

Seconds after knocking on the door, Carlisle answered with a smile, "Hello girls, Chief Swan, why don't you three come in." '_I have to say it again, Carlisle is a brilliant actor__**I agree, if you and I couldn't see the stress and worry around him it would easy to believe that he is perfectly calm.**__'_ We walked past Edward's grand piano, and to the seating area near the TV where Emmett and Rose were sitting together on the love seat. Edward was sitting in one of the chairs with Alice on his lap. Esme was sitting on another chair with Carlisle going to stand behind her putting his hand on her shoulder. While Izy dragged our Daddy to the couch, he on the left side and her in the middle, Jasper came over to talk to me.

Wrapping his arms around me and putting his face in my hair he asks, "How did it go?"

Stepping back and arching my brow I said, "I would ask the same of you but," glancing around "I can see the answer to that, and I imagine you can feel your own answer."

Smirking, "That may be true, but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't ask, would I?"

Shaking my head and dragging him over to the couch, I pushed him so he sat down next to my twin then planted myself in his lap.

Noticing that all eyes were on us, Izy and I glanced at each other and, with a sigh, she starts, "**Well, what do you want to know?**" This had everyone talking at once.

"Why did you tell him," Edward.

"How long have you known," Dad.

"Why do you work for them," Carlisle

"Does this mean we have to start high school again," Rosalie.

"Can you get one of them to fight me," Emmett, of course he would ask that.

'_**Well what do we start with? **__Well, Daddy needs to know that Jazz was the one who saved me, so why don't we start with before I was kidnapped? Maybe we can start with mom leaving Forks?__'_

Nodding, she said, "**Before we start a few things need to be made clear**. You may already know that we can see auras and all that it entails, **if not, you'll soon learn, at least some of it. We also have an eidetic memory.*** **Now** that that's said, we think it's best if we started at the beginning**.**"

* * *

><p>* The girls powers will be hinted at every now and then will eventually be shown in action.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

**A/N: This chapter contains underage rape, some violence and swearing.**

'_Thoughts_'

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_**'Bella's thought speech'**_

"Spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

"**Well, what do you want to know?**" This had everyone talking at once.

"Why did you tell him," Edward.

"How long have you known," Dad.

"Why do you work for them," Carlisle

"Does this mean we have to start high school again," Rosalie.

"Can you get one of them to fight me," Emmett, of course he would ask that.

'_**Well what do we start with?' **__'__Well, Daddy needs to know that Jazz was the one who saved me, so why don't we start with before I was kidnapped? Maybe we can start with mom leaving Forks?__'_

Nodding, she said, "**Before we start a few things need to be made clear**. You may already know that we can see auras and all that it entails, **if not, you'll soon learn, at least some of it. We also have an eidetic memory.** **Now** that's said, we think it's best if we started at the beginning**.**"

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 1

_June 12, 2005, Sunday Evening_

_Cullen House - Forks, WA_

Bella's POV

"**Ever since we were born we were able to see auras. **We always saw a bubble of light surrounding people and they always had flashes of light floating around them and lines of light coming of them going other places. **When our eyes were closed, we saw all around us but only auras not the people they surrounded.** When our eyes were open we saw only what was in our line our sight both people themselves and their auras as well, ** this both helped us and hindered us,** especially because we took quite some time figuring out what each color meant.

**We know that our mom left Forks in March of 1989 and went to Riverside, California**. And when we left and she told us that we wouldn't be seeing our dad anymore we were not very happy with her, **b****ut because we were only one at the time, we could not do much about it.** It was then that we learned just how close we were with our father and how he always knew what we wanted even when we didn't talk. **The three of us had a telepathic bond; we could talk without opening our mouths, no matter the distance between us.** This came in handy four years later...

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_March 9, 1993, Sunday Morning_

_Playground in Riverside, CA_

Same POV

It was a sunny day and the three of us were at a playground. Leney and I were in the sand box alone and our mom was talking to another parent whose kid was on the swings. We were not talking, aloud or in our minds, we didn't feel the need to. There was never a need for words between the two of us. We were trying to build a castle but it was more of a hill than anything else. When I went to get the little green plastic shovel that was a few feet away I fell over and hit the edge of the box giving myself a small cut. Leney looked at me and I knew she was worried but just by giving her a smile she knew that I was okay. Mom saw and called me to her so she could put a Band-Aid on it so it didn't get infected. Before I got up, I told Selene to keep playing thinking that I would be right back, I was only gone for five minutes at the most but when I got back, she wasn't there anymore...

* * *

><p><span>Selene's POV<span>

I saw and felt Izy get hurt but just her smiling told me she was all right and not really hurt. When our mom called her over she told me to keep working on our castle, and because I knew she was not going far I agreed. That was a mistake.

Izy was gone for only a minute when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand was over my mouth, keeping it closed. I quickly closed my eyes and noticed that whoever was holding me was a very greedy, mean, and angry person. I screamed out in my mind to Daddy and Izy, '_Help me! A bad man is taking me!_' I felt panic come from them. Izy let me see her telling Mommy that I was gone and that I said a bad man took me. I saw as Mommy grabbed her and started to run to the car. Before I could see them get there the man was at what I assumed was his van. He put me inside and put a smelly cloth over my mouth, I tried to send Daddy the image of the van before I fell asleep and I think I was able to do it.

When I woke up, I was in a small room lying on a bed. Looking around, I saw a potty and sink in one corner, a black door with a backwards lock on it. I saw a small window near the ceiling that even I would have trouble going through and that was if it was on the floor. Getting up to use the potty, I realized that I was tied to the bed and could only move around the room and I couldn't reach the door. I got back on the bed noticing that the sheets were brown and wondering why someone would have such a boring color in a room.

I soon realized that I was stuck here and started to cry. A few minutes later, the door opened and the bad man came in. He told me that I was going to be here for a very long time and that I had to follow the rules if I ever wanted to leave. For some reason I don't think he was telling the truth when he said I would get to leave. He said I had to do what the people told me to do. I had to be quite when no one was here. I would be cleaned when he said so. If I listened I would get food but if I didn't I would go hungry. After he said that, he left but came back five minutes later with another man. I knew that he was just as bad if not worse.

I was right.

The second bad man made it so I could not move; he handcuffed my arms to the headboard and grabbed my legs. Then he took my clothes off and took off his pants. He climbed on the bed and told me to scream for him and started to touch me in the place Mommy said only her and Doctors we supposed to touch. He told me to scream.

I listened to him, I screamed very loud while he laughed. I hurt. It felt like my skin was ripping and inside me felt like it was on fire. He stayed for what seemed like hours if not days. It was only two hours later, when he left and I was bleeding and crying. Through my tears, I realized that I was not the only one crying; Daddy saw what happened and was sad that I got hurt and really mad at the bad man. Izy didn't see but she could feel that I was hurt and was sad that I was crying. I fell asleep crying with my family.

This carried on the same way for a month. People came in and hurt me like the second bad man did; some brought knives and cut me. Every time a bad man came in, I tried to stop Izy and Daddy from seeing so they wouldn't be sad and it seemed to work. They comforted me after the men were done, that was the only time I let them in my head. I got to eat two times a day but it was only enough for a snack. Every day at what felt like noon I was cleaned by a lady. She was very sad, I could tell she wanted to help but she was hurt to. I didn't talk to anyone unless I was told to. I tried not to scream but it was very hard not to.

At the end of the month, the bad man that took me came in with the lady. I was curious, why was she here, it was still dark out.

I soon found out.

I was cleaned better than usual and then they gave me clothes. I was confused; they took my clothes after the first time and didn't give me new ones ever. After the lady was done, the bad man came back with another man. But this one was different than the others. He was paler and he had a hat shading his eyes. He had the same colors as all the other bad men but his were worse. He wasn't a bad man he was a VERY bad man.

This bad man grabbed me and said that if I yelled at all I would die. I knew he was telling the truth so I stayed as quiet as I could. He took me out of the bad place and started to run. He ran very fast, if I wasn't so scared I think I might have laughed, it was fun. He took me to a building that was very broken. He then threw me on the floor and took off his hat.

He had red eyes.

He said he was vampire.

He said he was going to rape me and kill me.

I believed him.

I wanted to run but there was nowhere for me to go and I knew he was much faster than me. I backed up as far away as I could and closed my eyes as he laughed. I knew the only way for me to live was if I got help, but he said I would die if I yelled so what could I do?

Just as he started to hurt me like the others, I grabbed on to all the lines coming off of me with my thoughts. I pulled on them really hard and pleaded for help. Even though I knew it would scare Izy and Daddy, I knew, somehow, that this would work.

It did.

I could see one of the lines getting brighter and I knew that someone was coming and that it wasn't Daddy or Izy. I opened my eyes and saw the really bad man look up and he got really angry. He growled and then bit my arm, but then he was gone. I closed again my eyes and saw one of the lines, the brighter one, had a person on the other end. He was fighting the very bad man and ripped him into pieces. Then I noticed that my arm started to feel like it was burning and I screamed. The good man ran over to me and told me he would help. He put his mouth on my arm and bit me too but then he was sucking and the burning was going away. He licked me and then took off his sweater and put it around me.

He went back over to the ripped up man and threw a lit lighter at him, once the fire started, the good man picked me up and ran out of the building.

"My name is Jasper, I'm going to bring you to a hospital, is that alright with you?"

Looking at him I could see that he was hurt a lot in the past and that my curiosity was being mirrored by him. Looking into his eyes that were turning from black to gold I told him, "Your special too Jasper, aren't you? You're like that very bad man, but good. He said he was a vampire, are you one too? Do you help lots of people like me?" I could tell I shocked him so I snuggled to his chest and said, "You don't have to tell me but thank you for saving me, I didn't like being hurt so much." I don't know if he answered because I fell asleep, he was cold but he felt so warm and I knew he would not let anyone hurt me.

_Flash back over_

* * *

><p><span>Outside POV<span>

The feeling of the room was very sad. It was clear that everyone was horrified by what Selene went through, even though they already knew about it, they didn't know the details. Esme was remembering her past, as was Rosalie.

Charlie looked over to Jasper who was holding on to his mate as if he feared she would disappear should he let go, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Jasper just nodded, thinking of what would have happened had he gotten there even a second later.

Carlisle, with a grimace on his face pointed out that, "Sadly that isn't even the half of it. I was the one Jasper brought her to...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

'_Thoughts_'

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_**'Bella's thought speech'**_

"spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

The feeling of the room was very sad. It was clear that everyone was horrified by what Selene went through, even though they already knew about it, they didn't know the details. Esme was remembering her past, as was Rosalie.

Charlie looked over to Jasper who was holding on to his mate as if he feared she would disappear should he let go, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Jasper just nodded, thinking of what would have happened had he gotten there even a second later.

Carlisle, with a grimace on his face pointed out that, "Sadly that isn't even the half of it. I was the one Jasper brought her to...

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_June 10, 1993, Early Thursday Night_

_Redlands Community Hospital - Redlands, CA_

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in my office getting ready to start my shift when my phone started to ring, looking at the caller ID I saw that Jasper was calling. Concerned, he was supposed to be out hunting, I quickly answered, "Jasper is something wrong?"

Sounding a bit panicked, "You know that little girl that was kidnapped a month ago? I just found her, she was being raped by one of our kind."

Shocked, "Is she alright, are you bringing her here? How hurt is she?"

"She is in a lot of pain from what I feel from her. She is in my arms sleeping. Could you get a room and meet us in the ER? I'll be there in five minutes."

"I hope she'll be alright, and yes, I'll be there, try and hurry, it would be horrible for one so young to die and in such pain."

"Okay see you in a few minutes," he said disconnecting.

Hanging up the phone, I rush to the ER, seeing one of the nurses I tell her, "Free up a room, I just got a call from someone saying they were bringing in the missing Swan girl and that she would need immediate attention."

"Right away doctor!" After a pause, "Room five is free."

"Good, keep it that way."

Just as I got to the doors, I saw Jasper run up, in his arms was Selene Swan, the five-year-old girl that has been missing for a month. Just by looking at her, I could tell it has not been an easy one for her. Looking at my oldest adoptive son, I motioned him to follow me. One of the nurses we past looked at the little girl and picked up the phone, most likely to notify the police and the girl's parents. When we set her down on the bed, I could see that she was covered in blood, looking at Jasper I briefly wonder how he can suddenly stand to be around so much blood. "Tell me what happened."

At a volume and speed no humans could hear, "It was weird I was just walking around after hunting when I felt this pull at my gut and I heard a little girl asking for help in my mind. I started to run and ended up outside this abandoned building, I smelt a vampire and could hear a human crying. When I went into the building, the vampire growled and the girl screamed. I quickly killed him, but then I noticed that she was bit. I sucked the little venom that was in her out then burnt his body and started coming here. She knows what we are, her attacker told her, and somehow she knows that we are different from the others. And I'm not completely sure how I resisted all of her blood but I do know that she does not seem like food. I felt an urge to protect her with everything I am, which is slightly odd."

All I could feel was shock and sorrow. Looking over her, I started cleaning her extensive wounds. She had cuts all over her body but most were centered on her privates and thighs. She was clearly malnourished and abused. "How is she still alive after going through so much?" I say more to myself then to Jasper.

"She's strong, considering Rose only went through this for one night and almost died. It is a miracle a girl a fourth her age was able to go through it for a month and not be as near death."

When Selene's wounds were covered or stitched up a nurse came in and told me that her mother was on her way, I told the nurse to stay here with her and to page me when her mother arrived then motioned for Jasper to follow me to my office.

"You said she was bitten?" I questioned.

"Yes, right above her elbow, why?"

"I was thinking about whether or not we should alert the Volturi to what happened. What do you think we should do, Jasper?"

"Before we decide I think we should call the others for their opinions."

Picking up the phone and dialing the house I waited until my mate Esme picked up and answered, _"Carlisle, what's wrong, it everything alright?"_

"Is everyone else there and listening, there is something we need to talk about." Jasper asked.

"_Yes, they're all here, what is it?"_

"You know that a girl named Selene Swan has been missing for a month right?" I questioned them. I got a round of affirmations.

Emmett asked, _"Why, what does she have to do with anything.?"_

I look at Jasper as he takes an unnecessary breath, "I just saved her from one of our kind," he then quickly recounted what he told me and said, "Carlisle is wondering if we should alert the Volturi to the incident."

Rose quickly answers, _"No, she is a little girl, she won't remember and it would be horrible if she was saved just to be condemned to death. Besides you said her mother is on the way it would be suspicious if she died after she was called."_

"But what if they find out later, you know it is possible for them to visit Carlisle at any time. All it would take for them to know is Aro shaking any of our hands and he would know in a second. It would be better for us to tell them now and explain the situation. Because she is so young, maybe they will decide that she will forget very soon and that no one is to be punished," Jasper, ever the strategist. "We can just tell her that she needs to keep it a secret."

That may work, and no one else would get hurt because of it. "That seems to be the best course of action, does everyone agree?" Receiving agreement from everyone, even if some are reluctant, "Very, well, I'll call them while Jasper tells her to keep our secret. I'll talk to you when I get home, but you can stop by if you wish." After a series of good-byes, I hang up.

"Alright, you go talk to her before her mother comes and I'll call Aro." He nods and leaves the room as I pick up the phone to call Italy.

"_Voi ha raggiunto il Volturi, questo è Elizabetta, come può io aiutarlo?"_(You have reached the Volturi, this is Elizabetta, how can I help you?)

"Hello, Elizabetta, my name is Carlisle, may I please speak to Aro?"

"_Tenga su un momento, per favore." _(Hold on one moment, please.)

"_Ah, Carlisle, how delightful it is to hear from you, but given the unexpectedness of your call I'm guessing you didn't call to catch up, hmm?"_

"No, Aro, I didn't. Something has just occurred that my family and I feel you should be aware of."

"_What is it my dear friend?"_

"My newest son was out hunting earlier this evening when he heard a cry for help. When he found the source of this cry, he found a five-year-old girl being raped by one of our kind. For some reason he was compelled to save this girl, which he did. However, her attacker seems to have told her what he was and she realized that my son and I were ones as well. We thought it best to inform you ourselves. We already told the girl that this needs to be kept a secret and it is likely that she will forget about it soon."

"_I'm afraid that it is up to us as to whether or not she can know. How long will she be in your care?"_

"She will be here for at least a week perhaps even a month."

"_Very well, my brothers and I will be there soon to talk to the girl. We will call you when we get close by. I need to go confer with the others. Have a pleasant evening my dear friend. Good-bye."_

"Good-bye Aro." That could have gone a bit better but it could have been a lot worse.

_Flashback over_

_June 12, 2005, Late Sunday Evening_

_Cullen House - Forks, WA_

Same POV

"Renee and Bella arrived shortly after that call ended. No matter where Renee went, Bella would not leave Selene's side. Jasper watched over them the whole time, only leaving when the Volturi came and asked him to. Over the course of the week, every one of us spent some time with the two girls. Edward was the first to stop by, he wanted to know how much Selene knew about us. That was when we found out that the twins practically shared a mind, whatever one knew, the other did as well unless either of them made a conscious decision to keep something secret. One by one, we all found ourselves telling them how we were changed, even if we were not planning it when we visited them.

"At the end of that week the Volturi came by and I was surprised by who came. I knew that Aro would come to read her mind and that Renata was his personal guard, but I never thought that all three Elders would come along with Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec."

Charlie asked, "Who are the Volturi? Why did you have to call them after Selene was attacked?"

* * *

><p><span>Selene'sBella's POV

_'Who should tell him what? **You tell them who they are, I'll tell him why they needed to know**'_

"The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world. The Elders, or the brothers, are the three leaders, when someone says Volturi they normally mean them. They are Aro, who can read every thought you've ever had simply by touching your skin, Caius, and Marcus, who can see relationships between people. Renata, who can create a shield around someone to stop others from getting near them, Demetri, who can track people down with his mind, Felix, Jane, who can create an illusion of pain on anyone she wants, and Alec, who can take away others' senses, are all part of the Volturi Guard alone with numerous others."

"**The reason they needed to be called was that the biggest law in the vampire world is that no human can know that it exists. The only humans that can know are the ones working for the Volturi and they always end up vampires themselves or they are killed. If anyone else tells a human they either both end up dead or the human is turned.**"

"Does that mean I'm going to be killed?" our dad asks, trying to hide his panic and fear.

"**No, ****we were given** permission to tell you as **long as you never tell anyone **who does not already know."

Carlisle asks, "What did they say to you? And how did you end up working for them?"

Sighing, "That is a **really long story...**"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

'_Thoughts_'

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_**'Bella's thought speech'**_

"spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

"The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world. The Elders, or the brothers, are the three leaders, when someone says Volturi they normally mean them. They are Aro, who can read every thought you've ever had simply by touching your skin, Caius, and Marcus, who can see relationships between people. Renata, who can create a shield around someone to stop others from getting near them, Demetri, who can track people down with his mind, Felix, Jane, who can create an illusion of pain on anyone she wants, and Alec, who can take away others' senses, are all part of the Volturi Guard along with numerous others."

"**The reason they needed to be called was that the biggest law in the vampire world is that no human can know that it exists. The only humans that can know are the ones working for the Volturi and they always end up vampires themselves or they are killed. If anyone else tells a human they either both end up dead of the human is turned.**"

"Does that mean I'm going to be killed?" our dad asks trying to hide his panic and fear.

"**No, ****we were given** permission to tell you as **long as you never tell anyone **who does not already know."

Carlisle asks, "What did they say to you? And how did you end up working for them?"

Sighing, "That is a **really long story...**"

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_June 18, 1993, Early Friday Night_

_Redlands Community Hospital - Redlands, CA_

Selene's/Bella's POV

We were sleeping after having dinner when we suddenly heard voices. Waking up, but with our eyes still closed, we saw ten people in the room.

_'I see Dr. Carlisle and Jasper but who are the other people? **I don't know, should we open our eyes?** Probably, I think they already know that we're awake?'_

Opening our eyes, we see a lot of special people. _'__**I think they are vampires too.**__'_

Looking at them, we see that everyone has the same pale skin but three of them have skin that look powdery, like it is very breakable. These three are all wearing cloaks that are pitch black, one with long black hair, one with snow-white hair and the third had long, black, wavy hair. All three of them had red eyes but they were clouded like they were covered by something.

We saw Dr. Carlisle and Jasper, both with blond hair, but Jasper looked upset even if his face did not show it, _'__He is worried about something__.' _

There were only two girls, one looked like a kid too but an older one, maybe 13, she had brown hair but hers wasn't as dark as ours. The other girl was standing behind the three men with the different skin, it looked like she was trying to touch them all at once. She never let go of the man with the straight black hair though.

The only ones left were boys, like the others, save Jasper and the doctor, they had red eyes. One looked like the little girls twin, and after looking between them, we saw that they had a line between them like we had between us, which probably meant they were. His hair was a little darker than his sisters.

One of the other men looks like Jasper's brother Emmett, but instead of curly hair, his hair was straight.

The last man is tall and lean with straight black hair like one of the different men.

All of them were wearing gray or black clothes, they also seemed mad or bored and all of them were wearing a necklace in the shape of a V with two birds and trees in the middle and a red gem at the top and bottom.

After looking over everyone, we turn to Jasper and ask, "**Who are the new people?**" We can tell that the others are shocked that we said the same words at the same time.

Jasper tells us, "These people are very special, they are in charge of people like me and Carlisle, they want to talk to you both." Standing up he points to each one and tells us who they are. Aro is the one standing right in front of the girl touching him, Caius is the one with blond hair, and Marcus is the other one with weird skin that has black hair. The girl behind Aro is Renata. The other girl is Jane and her twin is Alec. The Emmett-like boy is Felix and the last boy is Demetri. "They want to talk to you alone so Carlisle and I have to leave, but if you need me just do what you did before and I will be right here, okay?" Nodding to show we understood we waved to them both before they left.

Once they left, Aro came closer to us, looking like he was floating, and sat down at the end of the bed we were sharing. "Hello little ones, do you know what we want to talk to you about?" he asked.

"**Is it about the very** bad man that hurt me?" we asked while trying not to reach out to feel his skin.

"Yes, he does have something to do with what we need to discuss," seeing us looking at his hand and our arms move toward it he smiles and says, "You can touch my hand if you want to." We could tell from his aura that he wanted us to touch him and so we did.

When the three of us touched, Aro closed his eyes and we could see a line form between us going to his head. Even though his skin looked different, it still felt the same as any other vampire we have touched.

Aro inhaled very quickly and we could see the shock and awe both in his aura and on his face. Still holding on to him we asked, "**You have a gift** like Edward don't** you**?"

At the same time Caius asked, "What is it brother, what do you see?"

Looking at us but speaking to the room as a whole, "You two have the most interesting minds that I've ever witnessed. I do have a gift similar to young Edward's but unlike him, I need physical contact and I see every thought that has ever passed through your mind. I don't think I know of anyone, child or not, who sees the world as you two do. You are both truly gifted."

Caius, however, felt the need to make his thoughts known, "Gifted or not Aro they know of us and that is against our laws. And seeing that they are too young to be turned, the only option is for them to be killed."

After sharing a glance we say, "**Please don't hurt us.** **We promise** we won't tell any**one. We can even keep **it from Daddy, I did it before** we can do it again**."

_'**What if they don't listen?** Then we die, but I think I have a solution, Mr. Aro, what if you check up on us every once in a while, **because you can read our minds **you'll know if we keep the secret.'_

"That does seem like a good idea, girls." Looking at Caius and talking at vampire speed, we guessed they are talking about what we said. After a few minutes of what appeared to be arguing they finally stopped and Aro turned back to us. "Very well, we will do what you suggested, but...when you are older you will have to be turned into vampires, however, in a few years perhaps, you will do some work for us and in exchange you will have more time as humans. But know this, the only reason we are giving you this chance if because you have a gift, we do not give second chances to anyone, if you tell someone not of this world you will be killed, not turned. Do you two understand?"

"**Yes we understand**." And we did, we could see that they were telling the truth and that they meant what they said.

"Good, we will be checking up on you both once a year and you will have to come to Italy once every two years starting the year you begin to work for us. You two are now under our protection, one of us will stop by soon to give you a Volturi crest," pointing to the necklace they all wore, "so that other vampires know not to harm you. Now why don't you show me how you called young Jasper."

With that said, Selene pulled on the line connecting her and Jasper and thought to him, _'They are done talking and said you could come back now.'_

Within minutes, the two Cullens were back and everyone said good-bye to each other and we soon fell back asleep.

_Flashback over_

* * *

><p><em>June 12, 2005, Early Sunday Night<em>

_Cullen House - Forks, WA_

Same POV

Carlisle was still looking at us, "That tells me what was said but how did you actually start working for them, and what do you do, you didn't explain that to us when you told us that they employed you both."

"Well you** didn't give **us the chance to **tell you, did you?** If you waited a few** more minutes you would, ** most likely, already** have an answer**."

We know that if he could have blushed he would have.

"They kept their word, a few days later we were each gifted with a crest, which was good because a week after I left the hospital we moved to Arizona. ** And they did checkup on us once a year, no matter where we were thanks to Demetri. ** It wasn't until we were 13 that they offered us a job. **But a lot happened during that time, we visited daddy for a month every summer, **and between our Grandparents and the money that 'mysteriously' appeared in Daddy's bank account, ** we furnished the basement and got our own rooms with a bathroom to share between the two of us.** And we spent a lot of time on the Reservation. We got permission to tell Uncle Billy the truth of what happened** because of the fact that they were already part of the supernatural world. He warmed up to some vampires then 'cause he knew that they were the ones that saved us, ** but we lost ground on that front when the pack started to phase. 

"We also managed to gain a few skills during that time. **We learned a bunch of languages thanks to our memory, we learned a lot of types of self-defense, **in an effort to prevent what happened to me happening to Izy, and we learned some . . ._**interesting**_** computer skills. The summer we were hired was different than the rest. **As soon as we got back from Daddy's Felix and Demetri showed up. **They stayed with us for about a month teaching us all there is to know about vampires and ** at the end of that month, the brothers showed up. Aro read our mind and, upon learning of the skills we acquired, **gave us a very enticing proposition. Even though we were very young,** we were to be the liaison between them and the secret sections of the government that kept the general populace from learning about the supernatural world. **And of course, we accepted...**

"We were given a computer with a direct line to a certain section of the CIA**, we only represent the US, other vampires and/or humans work with other countries. **This section monitors all cameras in all cities/towns in the U.S. and its territories for evidence of the supernatural world.**When they find anything, they hand it over to us and we erase all evidence of its existence, only keeping a copy for ourselves. **They have a list of all the types of supernatural creatures and how to identify them.** It is our job to find and destroy all records the humans keep that vampires do not remove about themselves or are unaware of.**If there are any records or recordings of vampires showing their true nature we have to decide whether or not it was intentional.** If it was intentional or we are unsure, we give the information to the Volturi. **We have files of every magical being residing in the U.S..** We know the identity of any offender and a fair amount of information as to who they are."**

With stricken faces surrounding us Esme whispers, so low we can barely hear her, "Does that mean you only got to know us because of our files?"

Jumping up we run over to her, giving her a big hug, "On no, Esme, **not at all, we got to know you** because you helped me when I was little** and you all kept us company while we were in the hospital.**Just with those few days, we realized how **close we all were and, to some degree, would be.** We love all of you like family, we always have. **And your stories are not in our files, only our minds.** And because we are able to hide things from certain people,** we will only tell people who you want to know and only with your permission.**"

Seeing her reassured she told us to continue with our tale.

"**This is the reason the Volturi like to know where you are,**** if something were to happen somewhere but there was no physical evidence,**** only eye witnesses, we know who the possible suspects are.**** Although nomads are always a possibility, and if there are no vampires in that area that's when someone, ****comes in and starts interrogating people before****, well, you know what happens with them. Sometimes the Volturi asks us to keep an eye on someone specific that may need our help,**** but we'll get back to that later. ****What else did you want to know?"**


	5. Bonus 1

_Bound By Binding Ties_

Bonus 1

_Aro's thoughts on the twins..._

These girls are such a mystery. Looking at them one would view them as any other human. They should be nothing more then food but they are so much more. They have a mind that is shared between them but is still separate. How can two beings think the same thought in the same way but still have a different view on everything? Their mind is like a vampire's: the perfect memory, yet it is so like a human's. But then again, look at what they had for ancestors. Maybe John was right.

The way they see the world is unique, they see what normal humans do but so much more. It is true they do not see as well as we do but they see more. How they know so much about someone just from a glance and can still see them with their eyes closed. To see color surrounding everything!

Their gifts are like a combination of many of those held within the guard. Perhaps I should have Eleazar take a look at them, tell me what their gifts are. But then again, that may not work considering their ancestors; maybe there are similarities between them and John that I am unable to see.

While I really would like young Alice to join us I would be willing to let her go if it meant I could keep Selene and her mate.

_Caius' thoughts on the twins..._

What is with these humans? I wanted them killed but then Aro convinced me to wait. What he said did interest me. I've seen humans reach their pain limits and yet, this child, Selene, was able to endure so much and still act normal. And their ancestors, how interesting that two lines combined. What will they be able to do when they mature? Aro said that Selene's mate is the God of War, that Marcus confirmed it. I've heard that he is quite vicious; I would love to see that in action. If he were to join us…

_Marcus' thoughts on the twins..._

Those girls remind me of my mate; all are caring and put others before themselves. They aim to make others happy and to make them proud. Just looking at them puts a smile on my normally stoic face. They have an air of innocence about them even with all they have been through.

Their gift is similar to my own; we are all able to see the relationships between others. I am glad that I was able to teach them how to decipher them, even though we have different meanings for some of the colors.

Perhaps I can gift them with some of Didyme's belongings. Even though I am loath to let anyone near my mate's things I know she would have loved these girls as I do. Will you look at that, our bond...


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

'_Thoughts_'

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_**'Bella's thought speech'**_

"spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

"This is the reason the Volturi like to know where you are, **if something were to happen somewhere but there was no physical evidence,**only eye witnesses, we know who the possible suspects are**.**** Although nomads are always a possibility, and if there are no vampires in that area that's when someone, **comes in and starts interrogating people before**, well, you know what happens with them. Sometimes the Volturi asks us to keep an eye on someone specific that may need our help,**but we'll get back to that later.**What else did you want to know?"**

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 4

_June 12, 2005, Sunday Night_

_Cullen House - Forks, WA_

Selene's/Bella's POV**  
><strong>"Well, I have been wondering how you got the pack and their families to be so kind to us and allow us on their land, even if it only is with you or the pack around." Edwards says to us while somehow managing to sound skeptical.

"Of course you ask that, we'll tell you however, right after, we need to get some sleep, but we can continue this in the morning agreed?"

"Sure, would you all like to stay here for the night?" Esme inquires kindly, like always. "We have a room you can use Charlie, one of us could get some things from your house for you."

Our Daddy, faced with Esme's sweet and motherly attitude replies, "That does seem to be the best course of action, but I don't want to impose -"

Cutting him off, "Nonsense, we have the room and if we minded I wouldn't have asked, Carlisle and I will go over to your house once the girls finish with their explanation and get what you need." Daddy just nods to her and looks back to us, silently telling us to start.

"**Okay, you know that we came here less than a week before our 17****th**** birthday.** We quickly meet you all and managed to convince you to talk to us."

Emmett snorted and said, "Yeah, you two scared us with how much you remembered us and how much you knew about our kind. Up until now, we were wondering how you learned about it. I never would have guessed the Volturi taught you both, even with you wearing their crest imbued with their scents."

Smiling at him, "**True, at that time though, we were not allowed to tell you.** After we talked to all of you, we went home and called Billy.** (By that point, he and the other council members already knew that we knew that their legends were true. **The first time we saw them after we met the Volturi we told them so. ** We also told them that the family that they had a treaty with was the one that helped us.** That fact alone eased them up a bit. Every year after that one, we talked to them and told them that the leaders of the vampires were keeping us safe from others of their kind.** We told them what happened when they checked up on us and they were somewhat impressed with the fact that the vampires were helping humans. **We may have left out the part about their diet to prevent arguments. **The year before we moved here, the year you did, the kids starting with Sam started to phase. By the time we came here, the pack already had six members, and so far, it has stayed that way.)** We invited him and the pack to our party. They immediately asked if any vampires were going to show up. **We answered honestly, you were coming and a few of the people we worked with/for might show up. ** They were not too happy about that but agreed to not make a scene in front of any humans...

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>September 11, 2004, Early Saturday Morning<em>

_Swan House - Forks, WA_

Selene's POV

Waking up in our beds after a good night's sleep we quickly got up and went into the bathroom that was between our rooms. *We soon started our morning routine, we used the facilities, brushed our teeth, and then hopped into the shower. Like always, we washed each other's hair and backs. When we got out, we dried off, helped do each other's hair and got dressed. Today we decided to dress alike in order to confuse people, * even though we don't do it often it is still fun. We were wearing tight fitting dark blue jeans, a tight white one-shoulder shirt with a black jacket and shoes. We put on a matching sapphire jewelry set. With our hair wavy and a bit of light tan eye shadow, we look rather cute. *

Walking up stairs and into the kitchen, we see Daddy eating some Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Pouring some into bowls for us and putting some chocolate milk on top we sit down and start to eat. Daddy looks up and smiles at us, "Hello girls, don't you two look nice today."

"**We are having a birthday party today out back and a lot of people are coming.**"

"That's right, it's at 1, who is coming?"

"The Cullens, the Blacks and other members of the tribe are coming and a few people we work with might stop by to set us up for working here."

"Who do you girls work for again?"

"**Some people in government, we are really not supposed to tell anyone.**"

"Why not?"

"Because it is part of our contract."

"As long as you don't hurt anyone I won't ask any more questions."

Smiling and hugging him we say, "**Thank you Daddy, we love you.**"

"I love you too, girls. Now why don't you to start setting up and I'll go out and pick up a few snacks and a cake for the party."

Getting up and cleaning up breakfast we head out back and start to set up the table. The Cullens are kind enough to be bringing a bunch of chairs over before the party starts so everyone has a place to sit.

_Time skip to 1 o'clock._

It was a very nice day, the sun was not out but it was not raining. The picnic table was covered in food, there were more than enough chairs for everybody, and there was a small table for gifts. All seven of the Cullens were already here and we could tell that the Blacks were on their way. Daddy was coming out the back door just as we heard a truck pull up out front. Going around we saw a number of people, Uncle Billy, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared and surprisingly Sam. Once Billy was in his chair and coming towards us, he said with apology clear on his face and in his voice, "Sorry if we were a bit late, but you know how hard it is to get this many boys ready." We understood that Sam wanted as many wolves here as he could.

"It's okay, we were just getting started." We introduced everyone to each other. When the Cullens were introduced to the pack we could tell that everyone was tense, ready to fight should the need arise.

After everyone calmed down the party started, the vampires ate enough to convince Charlie they were human but we could tell they were disgusted. What they didn't eat the wolves took care of. About five minutes before we were going to bring out the cake a car pulled up and out came three vampires. As soon as they got outback all of our guests eyes widened, the vampires because of who came, the pack because of the smell, and Dad because of how the Guard members looked.

The three who came were Demetri, who we knew was coming, Felix who we guessed was coming, and Heidi who we were shocked about.

All of them were dressed up in the clothes of the times, Felix and Demetri were wearing sunglasses that hid their eyes from those with normal eyesight, Heidi was wearing her blue contacts, making her eyes purple like the always are when she works.

Felix came running toward us and gave us a group hug. But he suddenly backed away and we could see that he was scared. Turning around we saw Jasper with his eyes black(It amused us how much Jasper could scare people, even the Volturi were afraid of the God of War), before he closed them and calmed himself down. We could see a bunch of boxes in both Heidi's and Demetri's arms.

I whispered so only those with advanced hearing could understand, "Someone take my Dad to get the cake, distract him until one of us says to bring him out." Jasper volunteered, which we found odd since he just growled at Felix. Once they went inside, we turned back to the Guard members.

Briefly bowing our heads to them, "**While we guessed that Felix and Demetri were coming, we are surprised that you came Heidi.**"

"Demetri is my mate, I can go where ever I want with him." She said a bit frostily.

"Of course, we did not mean any offense."

Demetri, sensing a fight, "We have your new supplies for work, where do you want them?"

_'__We should put it in a similar place we had it in Phoenix__, __**I'll bring him down and set it up**__'_ "**Follow me, Demetri, I'll show you where to put it.**" Both he and Heidi brought some boxes with them but left a few on the ground.

Once they came back, we told Jasper to come back out. When he did Felix said, "There is just one more thing we need to do before we leave." Seeing Heidi near the remaining boxes, we guessed what that was. "The brothers and a few members of the Guard got you both gifts. They wish to... know what your reactions were." We knew he was trying to say that Aro wanted to see our reactions without telling those out of the loop.

The two of us sat down at the head of the picnic table that was cleared off and Heidi placed a box in front of each of us. For each of us there was a gift from the twins, the three vampires standing before us, the wives *insert eyebrow raise*****, and each of the brothers.

From the twins we each got four pairs of shoes. Two red for me, two blue for Izy, and a white and a black for both of us. Demetri, Felix, and Heidi, being the perverts they are, got us two corsets each, Izy's blue and black, mine red and black.

The wives had two boxes for us, one was brought downstairs and the other was here, but wrote us a note, which we read first:

_Please open the larger box when you two are alone. It contains something very special. We know these suit your tastes and, at the very least, the tastes of one of your mates. There is another note inside the box telling you what we intended them to be used for. We may have only met you twice, on your few summer trips to the city, but we feel like we know you well. You two are so kind and insightful, you belong in this world even if you were not born to it. Our husbands and Marcus will tell you more, but know that we completely agree with them._

_ Feel free to open the smaller boxes whenever you like. The contents go with our other gifts but may be used elsewhere._

_Sincerely,_

_ Sulpicia and Athenodora_

The small boxes contained jewelry sets, Izy's were diamonds and sapphires and mine were diamonds and anthill garnets. *

The brothers wrote a note as well, it said:

_ Girls, we know that these gifts may seem over the top, especially for people of this time but we feel like you deserve them. There is one for each of you from each of us. At the very least, you will use them the next time you visit us in Italy. _

_We know you already possess the Volturi crest and feel like it is time you officially join the Guard, even though you are not yet turned. You know by now how the system of colors works and we feel that the one we have given you adequately describes your station. The other members of the Guard are not too pleased with our decision, but they will get over it. The next time we visit we will tell you why we chose this and, hopefully, you will have learned some of the reasons why before then. _

_Enjoy your gifts,_

_ Aro, Caius, and Marcus_

One of the gifts was with the ones from their wives, so we had to open them later. The other gifts they spoke of were the robes that all Volturi members wear but ours were only a shade lighter than those of the Elders and their wives.

We could hear the vampires gasp all around us when the robes were pulled out, it was clear that the three Guard members were unaware of the color of our robes before then. The Cullens were full of mixed reactions. _'__Does this mean what I think it means__? __**You mean how we now rank above all of the Guard save Renata**__? __Yes, that. Why would they do that__? __**I don't know but look at the others, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi are jealous**__Jasper is conflicted, he wants to be proud but he is suspicious of their motives, the same with most of the Cullens__. __**The wolves are pissed, even though they are not sure of what is happening. Everyone is curious though, they want to know what this means and what not**__.'_

We were starting to tear up. "**Please, tell them we greatly appreciate these gifts but perhaps next time they could go for something a little less extravagant, we are simple people.** And that we are honored that they wish to make this official and that we agree,** but we will need to talk to them personally very soon. ** Thank you so much all of you."

"You're welcome," Felix said. "May we stay for a while?" _'__**He is asking instead of just staying, like he already knew that we would rank above him**__, __but they didn't know just how much above them, that certainly is clear__.'_

"**Of course, please, make yourselves comfortable**." And in a lower tone, "**Don't cause any trouble**."

With that said, they sat down and our tears were wiped away. We soon got started on the cake. We wanted to see Felix try eating cake, but all three Guard members declined some when offered.

After everyone ate, we sat back down for the rest of the gifts. When Jasper gave us our gifts he said in a voice so low Charlie and Billy could not hear, "I don't doubt the fact that you two already know how we are connected. Bella is already like a sister and Selene,... well, you may know that you are my mate. I know that the crest you are wearing has the Volturi's venom in it but I want to give you something that, not only protects you from others from where I was turned, but to show everyone that I consider you both Whitlocks , a part of _**my**_ coven, my family." With that he put a necklace with the Whitlock crest around Izy's neck and when he put mine around my neck he whispered in my ear, "On your birthday after school I'm bringing you somewhere for our first date." He then kissed the top of my head.

Alice and Rosalie got us a bunch of clothes and lingerie, saying that we didn't have enough clothes for this climate. Emmett got us a few computer games, we could tell he couldn't wait to kick our ass in them, like that would happen. Edward gave us a few classic books that we didn't own. Esme got us a bunch of art supplies.

Carlisle gave us something similar to Jasper's gift but his was the Cullen crest and he gave us bracelets. "You girls know that you are part of my family."

We could tell the tribe was uncomfortable. First with the fact that they were outnumbered by vampires and second, that these vampires had a hell of a lot of money. When it was their torn to give us our gifts, we walked over to them. "We are sorry you have to deal with all of them, **if we could make it easier on you we would**."

Uncle Billy, Sam, and Jacob looked at us, staring into our eyes, "It is alright, but it would have been nice of you to warn us of how many were going to be here. But we can talk about that after, for now your gifts. The Swans have always been honorary members of our tribe and know our language, and so we decided to give you a book of you legends." The book was hand crafted and written in the Quileute language.

"**Thank you, it looks wonderful and we can't wait until we get to read it**."

Quil, Embry and Jared gave us each a chest that was made from driftwood and was covered in various carvings, there was each member of the pack, the symbol that was on their arms, and many others. We had huge smiles on our faces, these had a lot of work put into them.

After the gifts, Jake pulled us aside to talk with him and Sam who said, "What is going on with you two? You are working for vampires, you never told us that. What did those cloaks mean? And what did he mean about Selene being his mate?"

"**We can't tell you right now.** Tomorrow we will come down around noon to talk to all of you and explain. **Can you wait until then without freaking out?**"

"Fine but you will tell us."

"**Alright we plan on it.**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Time skip to Noon September 12 Black House<span>_

__Selene/Bella POV

We arrived at Uncle Billy's and the whole pack was there with Billy; Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. They were all eating, but when don't they.

"Okay boys, what do you want to know?"

Sam, as the leader, was the one who spoke, "The same questions I asked yesterday."

"**Okay. We didn't tell you we were working with vampires** because we were not allowed to, even the Cullens didn't know until yesterday."

"What do you mean by that?"

"**Uncle Billy, we told you how I was saved and that the leaders of the vampires had to talk to us**. We only left out the part where they told us we might work for them in the future. **We told the Cullens everything that we told you, nothing more. **When we met a few days ago, they noticed that we were wearing the Volturi crest and they could smell the venom in them but they thought that we were just still under their protection. **They knew that people from work would drop by but not who they were**."

"What did those robes mean?" Jake asked, curious and suspicious.

"**They show rank, the three vampires that you saw normally wear them, but because they knew they were going to be interacting with humans they just wore clothes the same shade of black as their robes**. The dark the robes are the higher up you are, the more power you have. And before you ask, yes they feed off of humans, no there is nothing we can do about it, and no, they did not hunt in this state."

"Fine. But why do you both work for them?"

"**Because we don't have much of a choice, Sam. We still want to be human and the longer we work for them the longer we stay that way.** Humans are forbidden to know of the supernatural world. **The only ones that can are the mates/imprints of those that are part of that world**. I'm going to be a vampire regardless but Izy has nothing holding her to this world, I don't count."

Quil looked sad, "What do you mean you are going to be a vampire regardless?"

"One, I know that vampires exist, the Volturi will not stand for that. And two, my mate, or imprint, is a vampire. Even though he is completely willing to keep me human, what is the point. He would stay the same age he is at and I would keep aging and eventually would die. And I've seen what happens to vampires that lose their mates, Jasper would either become nothing but a shell or he would kill himself and I _can't_ let that happen to him."

Everyone was pissed. Sam had to speak out, "How do you know you are his mate, what does that mean? You know of the treaty we have with the Cullens, you know the details."

'_Love__? Yes? __The pack is being a bit difficult, they know you and I are mates and we are trying to get them to understand that, at the very least, I will be turn eventually. They are keeping to the treaty and will not condone us being bitten. Do you think we could tell them a bit about your reputation? I know you don't like it but I want them to think things over__… Fine, I suppose you can, but please don't go into too much detail, just enough to keep you safe. __Thank you Jazz__. You're welcome Darlin'.'_

'_He said we can tell them of his reputation as long as we don't say too much__**Okay, then that's what we will do**__.'_

"I know the same way you knew that Emily was your imprint. But in this case Jasper is you and I am Emily. He cannot hurt me without causing pain to himself. **And we do know the exact details of the treaty 'A Cullen cannot bite a human without retribution from the pack.' But there is a few problems with that. One, Jasper has never been a Cullen, he has played the part as a Hale or he has been himself, **Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate army, or the God of War of the vampire Southern Wars.** The leaders of the vampire world are afraid of him, his own creator is afraid of him returning to the south to kill her. Do you really think that he wouldn't be able to kill you if you attacked him for turning Selene**?"

"What! What the hell are you two talking about!?"

"**You never made a treaty with him even though he abides by the one Ephraim made with Carlisle**. He was raised a different way than the Cullens, he is the only one of them that didn't start drinking animal blood right when he was created but he sticks to that diet now. **He fought in the southern vampire wars for over a hundred years.** He has fought vampires when they are newborns, when they are at their strongest, fastest, and most vicious. **We know that you saw his scars, they cover all of him, and they were made by other vampires**. He can protect me from all other vampires all he wants is me safe and happy."

"But he, all of them, are monsters, they are not safe to be around!"

This really pisses us off, we stand up, glaring at them, "**What the hell do you know about them? You say they are monsters, so are you!** And don't even say that you only are part of the time! **You were warming up to them before you knew we were working for them and that Selene was one's mate**. Why don't you swallow your pride and try to get to know them before you start to tear them apart!"

Seeing how upset they have made us they grudgingly agree to try. "We will think this over and we might set up a time and place where we can all try and get along."

_Flashbacks over__  
><span>_Selene's POV  
><span> 

Edward nods his head while saying, "That makes sense."

"**Good,**" yawning "I think we should go to sleep now."

Esme, "Yes, why don't you girls go to sleep while Carlisle, you go get a few things for Charlie."

Izy got up and started towards the guest room that she uses when Jasper started to whisper in my ear, "Would you like me to carry you to our room?" I just nod and he stands up while still holding me and starts up the stairs. As we were going up, I heard Daddy ask, "Why is Selene going with Jasper instead of Bella?"

"**Daddy, you heard the explanation of them being mates, they both feel a lot better when they are close to each other so they sleep in the same bed, well, Selene sleeps and Jasper pretends to sleep, but you get my point. He isn't going to hurt her, he can't, and they are not going to do anything either, Jasper is too much of a gentleman. Relax, everything is okay.**"

With that, I changed into the pj's that are kept here for me and snuggle next to Jasper who is in a pair of sweat pants on the bed. Because of the heated blanket, he won't get me cold. With a kiss goodnight, I soon fall asleep feeling safe and protected with my mates arms around me.

* * *

><p>*They sleep in the finished basement, their rooms are at the back of the house, one in each corner. Their bathroom was also in the back between their rooms and their closet was between the bathroom and the wall that had both of their doors on it. On the other side of the basement was a little gameworkout room that the whole family shared on the right side, in front of Izy's room. The door leading outside was on the left of the house in the laundry room. The stairs leading to the first floor was in between the laundry room and the game room and open up beneath the stairs to the second floor.

*Think Gred and Forge Weasley

***Link on profile for outfit, jewelry and gifts**


	7. Bonus 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

For this chapter only

'_Thoughts_' Jasper

_'Thoughts'_ Major

"Spoken words" Charlie

"**Jasper**"

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<br>_Bonus Scene 2

_During party when Jasper and Charlie go inside_

Jasper POV

Seeing Felix hug Selene angered me. I suppose it is because we haven't cemented the mating bond that I'm worried that someone might take her from me. I'm amazed that she is not afraid of me or my other personality, even if I'm shocked at how she found out. I don't know how to feel over the fact that they both used Aro's own gift on him with out him knowing or being able to find out. Of course, he knows of my entire past and the others in the Cullen coven, not only did we tell Carlisle, but Aro touched us all when he first meet the girls. _'Enough, you came in here with him for one thing, even if I find this ridiculous.__ Shut up, our mate will appreciate the gesture and it will relax her father, make him believe that we are not as bad as we were in the past. __But we were that bad and you know that we easily could be again__. True, but we will not start the random killing, we might start hunting humans, but not the innocent, I can't handle all of those emotions, it was killing me. __Grow up, what happens, happens, there is nothing to be done about it now, we will hunt what we want, only our mates opinion matters. But again, go do what you came here to do and quit your bitching__. I'm going, I'm going._

When Charlie and I were in the kitchen and before he got to the cake I made my move, "**Chief Swan, I need to ask you a question**."

He clearly hears the serious tone of my voice because he turned around and looked me in the eye while he asked, "Well ask away."

"**Even though they have only been **_**here**_** a few days I've known the twins for awhile. We started talking to each other when they were in sixth grade when my twin, Rosalie, and I enrolled in a program that gave us pen-pals. We were so excited when we learned that the two of us were writing to twins like us. We became great friends and talked to them on the phone and online even though we haven't met until now.**" Yeah I know most of this is a lie, but it is the cover story we came up with when the girls visited a few days ago.

"What is the point of this Jasper?" He was starting to get suspicious.

"**I am getting to that sir; it will only take a moment longer**."

"Continue then."

"**Eventually, the girls told us what happen to Selene when she was five. We were shocked but not for the reason you might think. My sister had gone through something similar, nothing for that long of a time but something just as bad. We became closer after that, your daughters are like sisters to Rosalie and Bella is like a sister to me**."

"And what is Selene to you? What is your point?"

"**I would like your permission to date Selene.**" _'Yeah, we shocked him alright.'_

"Why? How do I know that you won't hurt her, she has been through a lot in her life. She needs time to adjust to living here. The girls are involved with things even I don't know of."

"**I promise you that I will do my absolute best to never allow harm to come to her and I would never force her into anything. She is a wonderful person and deserves the best, even though I might not be what she. I will give her time to adjust and I know that I may not get to know every detail about her life and I accept that.**"

I could tell that he could sense the truth in my words, that, to him, I believe I can protect her from anything. _'We may not be able to save her from everything but we can save her from our kind. Between us and the Volturi no vampire would be stupid enough to hurt her. Well, maybe Maria would be but we can stop her should we need to.__ That is true, and that is really the only threat to her. The Captain and Lieutenant are already informed to not harm her family. With Peter's gift and my scent on her and near them they will easily recognize them for what they are.'_

"Very well Jasper, but know this, if you hurt her, you will regret it." Even though he can not really hurt me his words are true, just the thought of me harming her pains me.

"**Yes sir, I understand.**"

"Good, now let's bring up this cake."


	8. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

'_Thoughts_'

'_Selene's thought speech'_

'_**Bella's thought speech'**_

"spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

Izy got up and started towards the guest room that she uses when Jasper started to whisper in my ear, "Would you like me to carry you to our room?" I just nod and he stands up while still holding me and starts up the stairs. As we were going up, I heard Daddy ask, "Why is Selene going with Jasper instead of Bella?"

"**Daddy, you heard the explanation of them being mates, they both feel a lot better when they are close to each other so they sleep in the same bed, well, Selene sleeps and Jasper pretends to sleep, but you get my point. He isn't going to hurt her, he can't, and they are not going to do anything either, Jasper is too much of a gentleman. Relax, everything is okay.**"

With that, I changed into the pj's that are kept here for me and snuggle next to Jasper who is in a pair of sweat pants on the bed. Because of the heated blanket, he won't get me cold. With a kiss goodnight, I soon fall asleep feeling safe and protected with my mates arms around me.

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 5

_June 13, 2005, Monday Morning_

_Cullen House - Forks, WA_

Selene's POV  
>Slowly waking up I become aware of lips brushing against mine. '<em>Jasper'<em> Opening my eyes and seeing his face so close to mine put a huge grin on my face. "Good-mornin', Darlin'." '_I love his southern drawl'_ "Morning love."

"Not to put a damper on things but you and Bella need to tell the others what is going on, Charlie and Carlisle took the day off so they could stay and listen."

"Great, this I going to be a blast."

"It could be a lot worse, you could be telling them that you're dying."

"True, but we might as well be. This is going to be a disaster."

"Well, if it is we'll deal with it. Now, let's get you some breakfast, you're starving." Dragging myself out of the bed, I got ready for the day and we went down stairs.

As we entered the kitchen and sat down at the table, Esme put some French toast and bacon covered in maple syrup in front of me. Daddy and Izy were almost done with theirs.

"**Daddy was just saying how good of a cook Esme is.** She is. I find it amusing that the people that don't eat make the best food. **And I doubt that we'll ever make sense of why that is.**"

Once we were all done, we went back in the living room and got settled. When everyone was ready, we took a deep breath and started back up with the story.

"**Okay so you all know how we started to work for the Volturi and how we got the wolves to be civil with vampires. Do you have any more questions before we start with what happened yesterday that caused us to call you?**" Looking around we saw everyone shaking their heads.

Carlisle said, "I think everyone just wants to know the reason behind this meeting. If we have more questions I'm sure we can ask them after."

"Okay first, Jazz if people start to freak out could you calm them down, this is going to be hard enough without screaming."

"Of course."

"Thanks. Okay, so yesterday Izy and I were having lunch in Port Angeles. Just as we were getting into the car to come back to Forks, we received a phone call...

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_July 12, 2005 – Sunday, Around Noon  
>Inside the Girls' Car – Port Angeles<em>

Selene's/Bella's POV

We just got in the car, just as Izy/I was about to start the car mine/Selene's cell phone started to ring. Looking at the screen, we could see that it was the Volturi. She/I answered it and put it on speaker:

"Hello, this is Selene and Bella, how can we help you?"

"Ciao girls, it's Aro. I have something that I need you both to do."

"**What is it?**"

"Well you know that there was a coven of three that was acting a bit suspicious a few months ago in the Pacific Northwest, correct?"

"Yes, they passed by Forks one day but we were in Seattle at the time. After that we lost track of them."

"Well, we found them again in New England. Demetri has been tracking them and thinks that they have been looking for something. He believes they are heading for Ipswich, Massachusetts."

"**Do you think that they are going after the witches that live there?**"

"Yes, actually. Now, normally vampires targeting someone is not too big of a problem and there is a reason for it. However this is different, these witches are the last of their kind in your country and have not exposed themselves in 300 years. We cannot allow them to be harmed. It would cause mass conflict and too many people would be harmed."

"What is it that you want us to do?"

"Well, these families need to be protected but they do not take well with human drinkers and they will be able to find anyone that follows them, no matter how subtle they are. The only other way is for you two, and possibly the Cullens, go there and protect them."

"**Aro we can't just leave here and move across the country with no explanation.** For one our father will not allow it and we will not hurt him by just leaving. **Not only that, but I doubt the Cullens will move just to protect a few humans.** We still need to go to school, **and we don't exactly have a house we can move into on a whim. **Not to mention the possibility of exposure, New England can get very sunny."

"There is a private school called Spenser Academy, we will pay for tuition, which you and the Cullen 'children' can attend. We also have found a home for all of you to share, it is called the Crane Estate* that is already paid for. The weather is overcast enough in Ipswich that our kind will not be exposed. It is almost time for the Cullens to move anyway. This way the children will not be required to start high school all over again. I'm sure you both can convince everyone to move with you."

"**The only way we can convince any of them to join us,** would be for us to tell them the whole truth and to let our father in on the secret **and even then it is a stretch**."

After a pause, "Can you ensure that he will not tell a soul?"

"Yes, if we tell him why it needs to remain a secret he will not tell anyone."

"Very well, you may tell them all. But know this: if your father even thinks about telling another soul, he WILL be killed. I'm sure you all can come up with an explanation to tell the town. We believe you have enough time for you all to move and be acquainted with the others before the trio arrives. We would take them out now but we do not have enough proof to take action and we don't know their motives. We need to know if they have any plans that will expose us should they fail."

"**Fine, we'll try our best.**"

"Good, have a nice day you two."

"You as well."

"Arrivederci."

"**Bye.**"

We hung up and, after just sitting in silence for ten minutes, started the car, and headed home.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback over<span>_  
><span>Bella's POV<span>

Stunned silence encompassed the room. Then everything exploded.

"Wait, we need to move!" Daddy

"Witches?" Carlisle

"_Convince_ us!?" Rosalie

"Do we get to fight?" Emmett

"Shopping!" Alice

Selene looked over her shoulder at Jasper, "I told you so." And he just laughs.

"**Guys, please relax, it isn't nearly as bad as it sounds.**"

Daddy, "How is this not a bad thing?"

"Well, for you and us, we will be able to see more of the world and for the Cullens; you'll be able to stay there longer. Carlisle and Esme can lower their ages by a year or two, Rose and Emmett can either stay back a year, go to college, or do whatever they want. Alice, Edward, and Jasper can be in school with us or can do whatever else they can think of. Everyone can use a different name if they want. Think of it as a new beginning."

"We will still be putting everyone in danger." Edward says.

"**Yes, but not that much and only for a few weeks at most. With all of us and the witches, three vampires will not be too big of a problem, especially with the experience Jasper has.**"

"The twins have to go and I'll go with them whether you all come or not. I'm not leaving my mate; I cannot let her face this alone."

Carlisle, "Jasper, we don't want them hurt either but I don't see why they have to go at all."

'_**Besides the fact that we feel that we are supposed to go there, we will find out something important**_.' "We don't have much of a choice. **We were ORDERED to go and we can't fight them on this, at least not yet**. We have to because it is the right thing to do, I hate letting people be hurt just as much as you do Carlisle. I rather stop three vampires on my own then let so many others get hurt because I stayed here."

"Girls, if it means that much to you I'll move, it is about time I moved on with my life. Forks holds too many bad memories that I'll never get over if I stay." Daddy looks at us and we can tell that he truly supports us and believes what he is saying.

The others, after listening to Charlie and Jasper, realize that even if they don't come, the four of us are going. Speaking in low voices that only they can hear they come to a decision.

"We'll all go, we are all a family and family sticks together." This causes us to have sad smiles on our faces.

'_Yes, family sticks together, but at what price?__**If there is one, I'm sure we'll find out soon.**__'_

"So now we just need an excuse for leaving and a background story for when we arrive in Mass."

"Well, we could just say that the girls got scholarships to Spenser's and that we decided to go as well." Alice suggests.

"**That is simple enough to work. What names will you all use? We can think of a story that goes with it after you decide.**"

"I would like to use my name, Whitlock."

"I'd like to keep Hale as my name."

"I don't really care as long as I stay Alice." Emmett and Edward agree with her, not caring as long as they keep their first names.

"How about Rose and Jasper are cousins. Rose's father was brother to Jasper's mother and Rose's mother was Carlisle's older sister. Edward is Esme's nephew so he has her maiden name as his surname or his name becomes her maiden name. Alice and Emmett can be siblings and share a surname, most likely Cullen."

"That seems a bit odd," Esme says.

"**Yes, but because you all have similar skin tones and eye color it seems plausible. Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie have very similar hair colors which makes them seem related. The same with Esme and Edward and if I remember correctly the two did pose as siblings at one point. Alice and Emmett, while having a large height difference, have similar enough features that they could be closely related.**"

"As for a background story, Esme, having wanted many children and not wanting families to be torn apart, adopted Emmett and Alice. Jasper's parents passed away first and he moved in with his cousin. But when Rose's parents passed on, Carlisle was given the option to adopt them or leave them to the state. He took them in because, not only were they family, but Esme wanted to have someone for Alice and Emmett to interact with at home. Edward's family passed on as well and Esme gladly accepted him as she did with the others."

After a pause, Carlisle said, "I think that is brilliant, and while sad it seems more likely for a family to adopt siblings rather than 5 individual teenagers. But we would need to do a lot of work in order to change the school records."

"**Not really, Selene and I can easily remove the records from the high school and make it so when Spenser's comes looking for them they are shown the ones that are on our computer.** If they have to talk to specific staff members we can have the calls be diverted to anyone we want. As for birth, death, and adoption records, we do work with the CIA, we can get real records without anyone knowing. **We know that you have a person to do your records, if you want to use him instead**."

Edward asks, "When can you do this and how long will it take to have everything set up?"

"**We will do it as soon as we get home and it will only take a few hours**. We could also set up jobs for anyone that wants one and set up everything for the move. All we need to do now is write down what everyone wants."

After a quick conversation between the Cullens it is decided that, "**Jasper's surname is going to be Whitlock, Rosalie's Hale, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Esme are going with Cullen and Edward's is going to be Platt, correct?**" Everyone nods. "What do you want your ages to be and what do you want to do for work or school."

"I still want to restore antiques, I'll be 29." Esme

"I think I'd like to teach, maybe English, I'll be 28." Carlisle

"I want to be 18 and learn more about motorcycles." Rosalie

"I'll be 19 and learn criminal psychology." Emmett

"I'll be in your grade and 17." Alice

"I'll be in your grade but 18." Jasper

"I'll be 17 and in your grade." Edward

"I still want to be a police officer." Daddy

"**Okay, the papers will be here by Wednesday. The high schools, colleges and jobs should be set by Friday.** How fast do you think everything we need can be packed, the house is already fully furnished."

"We can have our house done in a day and if we help you, yours too. Can we take the cars with us?"

"If that is the case we can be in Ipswich by next Monday and yes, we can take the cars, we will send them and almost all of our stuff ahead of us and a car will bring us to the airport where a jet will be waiting."

Daddy says, "Then that's when it will happen. We can start going through our stuff tonight, seeing what we will keep and what we don't need anymore. Tomorrow I'll resign and we'll leave Sunday." Everyone agrees and we relax and plan for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>*This is a real place (link on profile) that I have been to. It is not a home that people can actually live in but you can hold functions there.<p> 


	9. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. The names of the parents come from , the times come from Google Maps and math. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

'_Thoughts_'

'_Selene's thought speech'_

'_**Bella's thought speech'**_

"spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

"**Okay, the papers will be here by Wednesday. The high schools, colleges and jobs should be set by Friday.** How fast do you think everything we need can be packed, the house is already fully furnished."

"We can have our house done in a day and if we help you, yours too. Can we take the cars with us?"

"If that is the case we can be in Ipswich by next Monday and yes, we can take the cars, we will send them and almost all of our stuff ahead of us and a car will bring us to the airport where a jet will be waiting."

Daddy says, "Then that's when it will happen. We can start going through our stuff tonight, seeing what we will keep and what we don't need anymore. Tomorrow I'll resign and we'll leave Sunday." Everyone agrees and we relax and plan for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 6

_June 18, 2005, Saturday Afternoon_

_Cullen House - Forks, WA_

Selene's/Bella's POV  
>The Cullens were waiting for us when we came in. Everything seemed so different. There was a pile of neatly folded sheets on the stairs, waiting to be put over the furniture.<p>

"I am so glad that we are leaving tomorrow, this week has been hectic."

"**I agree, while it does suck that we'll be leaving the pack behind, I'm glad that we can start over so to speak.**"

"Well, the pack knows what we are doing and they respect our decision. They can visit as well," Daddy says reassuringly.

"Everything is packed correct?"

Carlisle answered, "Yes, all our things are in boxes and are ready to go."

"**Good, our stuff was brought to the airport this morning and people will be here at noon to get yours."**

"They will load everything into the plane then. It will be sent over once they finished."

"**All the boxes will be at the house before we wake up tomorrow. Since we already picked our rooms our things will be waiting in them."**

"And, like we said Monday, a car will drive us to the airport because the cars were sent over Thursday. **Our bug, Edward's Volvo, and Carlisle's Mercedes will be waiting for us when we land.** Edward's Vanquish, Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's BMW, Alice's Porsche, Jasper's Ducati, and Dad's truck are already in the garage of our new house."

"**The plane is going to leave Seattle at 4 am and arrive at Logan Airport in Boston at 12 noon because of the time difference.** We're going to sleep on the plane while the rest of you pretend to."

"**If you are the ones driving we can leave at about 3 or 2:30, you seem to take a third of the time it would take us, otherwise we need to leave at 12-1.**"

"I think this weekend is going to be worse than the week."

"I totally agree with you Jazz."

* * *

><p><em>June 19, 2005, Sunday Afternoon<br>Crane Estate – Ipswich, MA_

Beatrice Parry's POV

'_Who are these people? This place was only available for party rentals so how were they able to BUY it?'_ Looking at the papers while sitting in the lounge I notice the request forms and the background checks I got from the agency.

'_So ten people are moving in, why here though? Surly there is a smaller place, 2,100 acres and 59 rooms are a lot for ten people. It says that they are coming from Washington state but the buyers are in Italy. Why would someone in Italy buy this place if they are not going to live here? They have to know them somehow or they wouldn't be paying for them.'_

'_One is starting her own business, another is going to work at the police department, and it seems he was the chief in Forks. Two are going to college, BU it seems. One is going to be the new English teacher at Spenser and the other five are going to be in the same year as the boys. Maybe I should call the others.'_

_*Ring-Ring*_

"_Hello?"_

"Wayne, I think you should call the others."

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"These people moving into the Crane Estate, they're not even here and I already have a weird feeling about them."

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"Half of them are going to be attending Spenser Academy with the boys. I'm going to try and find a way to invite you all here to see if you notice something I don't. And I would feel better if you were here if something happened."

"_Very well. I'll gather the others. Call me when you're ready for us."_

***Bing-Bong***

"Okay I will but I have to go, they're here."

"_Okay love, see you soon."_

"See you soon."

Opening the door, I see the new residents walk in. Five girls, five boys. It looks like there are two families, maybe three. Two of them, twins by the look of it. step forward.

"**Hello, you must be the real-estate agent, **Beatrice Parry, correct?"

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?"

"**I'm Bella Swan, this is my twin Selene, and,**" pointing to a man that looks about 40 with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, "**This is our dad, Charlie.**"

Selene grabs the honey blonde haired man, which, like all of the unintroduced, seems to have golden eyes, '_Why does that seem so familiar?'_

"This is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock," pointing to the blonde girl, "his cousin, Rosalie Hale, their uncle, the remaining blonde man, "**Carlisle Cullen, his wife**," the women with caramel colored hair, "**Esme, her nephew Edward Platt**," the bronze haired boy, "and Emmett and Alice Cullen."

'_Wow, that is... complicated. I wonder if one family made the other move? And why would the parents allow a boyfriend and girlfriend live together when they are still in High School? Come to think of it, it looks like the others are together, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Edward. They are standing like Carlisle and Esme are. Why would they be though, they are related.'_

* * *

><p><span>Selene'sBella's POV

'_**She is getting curious and wary, Edward, what is she thinking?**_ _She just called the others. She is going to try to get us to have her invite them over. She is also a bit suspicious of us. __Jasper, love, could you came her down a bit, we don't want her to panic.__'_

"Would you like to see the house?"

"**That would be lovely, thank you**."

After a quick tour, we go into a sitting room to finalize a few things.

"Mrs. Perry, if you don't mind, do you think you could tell us a bit about the town and about Spenser Academy?"

"Of course, Ipswich is a very old town, one of the original thirteen colonies. Spenser is a very old prestigious school, many who attend get into Harvard. I do not know too much about the teenage scene, which is probably what you want to know about. However, my son, Pogue, and his friends go to Spenser, I can call them if you like?"

"**That would be wonderful, please, why don't you invite them and their parents over, it would be nice to get to know people so soon**."

"Of course, if you'll excuse me."

"Well that worked, now all we need to do is get to know them and, somehow, let them know what is going on."

"Dad, you say that like it is going to be easy."

* * *

><p><span>Beatrice Parry's POV<span>

_*Ring-Ring*_

"_Hello?"_

"It's me again. They're here and want to talk to the boys. They've invited you all over. Please come quickly."

"_Calm down. We're on our way. It'll be ten minutes at most."_

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you soon." I walked into the other room. "They will be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay, then if you will** excuse us for a moment. We'll be right back**."

* * *

><p><span>Selene's POV<span>

"Okay, that seemed weird."

"**Very, she was freaking out. But I want to know why she was.**"

"Well think about it. Her husband and son are both part of the supernatural world. Perhaps she felt that the Cullens were too."

"**But she was wary before we even got here. Why?**"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with our dream."

"**Perhaps, but I doubt we will find out unless we ask.**"

'_Darlin' the others are here, can you and Bella come back?'_

'_Of course, we just needed a human moment and got distracted trying to figure out why Beatrice was freaked out.__'_

'_Okay, if you know the way back I'll see you in two minutes. Love you.'_

'_Love you too.__'_

Walking back to the sitting room we stop by the entrance hall when we hear the doorbell ring. Opening the door, we see our guests. Beatrice introduces them as Pogue and Wayne Parry, Caleb, Evelyn, and William Danvers, Reid, Meredith, and Joseph Garwin, and Tyler, Rosalind, and Glenn Sims.* As we were walking into the sitting room Tyler and Reid hit on us. While Bella liked Reid's attention, I did not like Tyler's and neither did Jasper.

Tyler made the mistake of brushing his hand across my ass, gripping it softly, and causing hell. In seconds Jasper, or should I say the Major, growled and crouched in front of me, his eyes completely black. The sons and their fathers immediately reacted, their eyes black as well. The Cullens of course moved to defend Bella and Charlie while maintaining non-aggressive positions.

'_Well, shit__. __**You said it**__.'_

* * *

><p>*Let's pretend that William could control himself and did not look dead. Also, the boys look like they do in the movies and just come up with your own descriptions of the others.<p> 


	10. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. The names of the parents come from , the times come from Google Maps and math. This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

'_Thoughts_'

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_**'Bella's thought speech'**_

_~'Jasper's thought speech'~_

"spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

Walking back to the sitting room we stop by the entrance hall when we hear the doorbell ring. Opening the door, we see our guests. Beatrice introduces them as Pogue and Wayne Parry, Caleb, Evelyn, and William Danvers, Reid, Meredith, and Joseph Garwin, and Tyler, Rosalind, and Glenn Sims.* As we were walking into the sitting room Tyler and Reid hit on us. While Bella liked Reid's attention, I did not like Tyler's and neither did Jasper.

Tyler made the mistake of brushing his hand across my ass, gripping it softly, and causing hell. In seconds Jasper, or should I say the Major, growled and crouched in front of me, his eyes completely black. The sons and their fathers immediately reacted, their eyes black as well. The Cullens of course moved to defend Bella and Charlie while maintaining non-aggressive positions.

_'Well, shit. **You said it**.'_

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 7

_June 19, 2005, Sunday Afternoon_

_Crane Estate - Ipswich, MA_

Selene's POV  
>"What the hell is going on!" Reid shouts.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Glenn asks.

"**We'll explain when everyone has calmed down, first**," to the Cullens and Daddy, "**Everything is okay, we are not hurt you so sit down. Selene you take care of Jasper. The rest of you if you'll just slowly back up and then go sit down you'll be fine**."

"Why is he acting like that?" Caleb asks.

"Do you all know what they are?"

William is the one who answers, "Vampires."

I look around, focusing on everyone's auras. When I get to Izy, I notice a thread growing stronger. Slowly walking around Jasper and kneeling before him, I slowly put my hands on his face. '_Jasper, love, you need to calm down.'_

~'_His emotions... You are mine, not his.'~ _

'_I am yours and only yours, I don't want to even think about anyone else. Also, those were not his, you were absorbing Reid's feelings for my sister._'

~'_Bella and him are mates?'~_

'_It would appear so__.' _He slowly stands up and says, "Very well Darlin', I suppose I over reacted a bit."

I kiss him, "No, you did not, in fact, I think I would be insulted if you reacted otherwise."

Picking me up he goes to sit down and plops me right on his lap. Looking over to our guests, "Yes, they are. I am Jasper's mate, and we all know what you are. As to why he acted like that…" I look to him. '_It's up to you to decide what you want to say, although it would be best if we let them get together without interfering__.'_

"I do apologize, I'm an empath, I feel the emotions of others as if they were my own. All of you were feeling a bit wary and then I picked up on a specific emotion from one of you that caused an instinctual reaction on my part."

Reid, of all people, is the one to ask, "What emotion, and who did you feel it from?"

"I would like to tell you the specifics, however, to say now would be interfering with something that I believe should be left to develop on its own. There is one thang Ah will say though, Selene is mah mate and Ah would prefer it if ya'll refrained from flirtin' with her."*

"All right then. Would you mind telling us what you are doing here, why you called us here, and how you know what we are?" Joseph questions.

"**I'm afraid that Selene and I are responsible for that.** Well, us and the Volturi."

"The rulers of the vampire world? What do they want with us?" Tyler inquires.

"**Yes, they are. My sister and I work for them and were asked to come and protect you.** From what we know, there is a coven of three that is after you. **We are not sure of their motives but we do know they plan do some serious harm, maybe even kill you. **We want to help you, and we believe that we can put aside the animosity between all of us and get along quite well. **Don't give us that look Rose, you know it is possible.** We did manage to get you of all people to be around the wolves without complaining. **And if I remember correctly you became good friends with Leah**."

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Pogue warily says, "Are you telling us that you got vampires to be friends with were-wolves?"

"Forget that! What do you mean a coven is after us? And why would the Volturi want to protect us, and why did they send you all of you?" Wayne questions.

"**Yes Pogue, although they were really a tribe of shifters who all happened to phase into wolves.** This coven has been on the Volturi's radar for a few months, ever since they came to our house in Washington. **We noticed that someone was in our house that should not have been there and called Demetri, a vampire that has the ability to track others, and he took notice of the coven's scents. **After that they were tracked, it was noticed that they spent an unusual amount of time in a seemingly random small town in the Mid-West. **After a few weeks past, there was news of a car accident. We later found out that it was not an accident, but we are unsure what caused it.** They left soon after to another small town near there where an old man died, the cause was deemed natural but it seemed too sudden to be so. **Again they left and now they are heading here for some unknown reason. **The Volturi know that you are really the only ones of your kind and they hate to see you wiped out. **As to why we were chosen, only Selene and I were the ones that were told to be here. It was suggested that the others come with us but they decided to come on their own, more or less.**"

After letting them absorb this for a few minutes, I realized how hungry I was. '_Are you hungry?__' '__**A bit yes, should we ask them if they want to stay for dinner?**__' '__Sure, that way we can try to get to know each other__.'_

"**Would you all like to stay for dinner? You must be hungry by now?**"

They all looked at each other and then nodded or said yes.

Esme jumps up with a smile on her face when we move to get up, "Let me girls, you must be tired from the long flight. What would you like to eat?"

"Ooh, Esme, could you make that chicken you made on Thursday? And maybe some carrots and that noodly rice?"

"Of course Charlie, I'll have that ready in half an hour."

"**Thank you Esme, we really appreciate this**."

"Don't mention it girls."

* * *

><p><span>Selene'sBella's POV

"Dinner is ready everyone." Esme said, leading us all to one of the dinning rooms.* The walls were a light green. On one wall there was a large fireplace with a mirror over it. Looking into it you can see the reflection of the large, elegant chandelier. Beneath it laid a large rectangular table made of cherry wood. Surrounding it were fifteen chairs with cushions matching the walls. The room itself was big enough to fit a table for thirty, maybe even forty, people.

The table was set and upon it sat 15 plates with chicken, rice, and carrots on them. Bowls and plate with extra of each lay in the center. Daddy sat at the head and the two of us sat at the foot with the others on either side of us.

Jasper held out our chairs for us and once we were seated announced to the room, "While you are all eating we will be outside learning the land. We should be back by the time you are all finished." ~'_You can tell them about my past while we are gone, but don't say too much.'~ '__I will but only enough to understand, I don't think they need to know everything__.' ~'The others said to tell them about the things we prefer not to talk or hear about.'~ '__Will do__.'_

"I also made some dessert for you all, it is in the kitchen."

"**Thank you Esme, and you all enjoy yourselves**." With that they walked out and we began to eat.

"This is delicious," Rosaline stated. "I had no idea vampires were such good cooks."

"Yes, I've only been eating food made by them for a week," Daddy told her. "I don't know who's is better, Esme or Alice"

"**Both are good, Alice can see when it will be the best but Esme likes to help more, it's the motherly instincts**."

"I think Jasper's the best myself." "**But you're biased**." "So?"

"About that," Tyler said after receiving a look from his mother. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior, even though I don't completely understand what happened in there."

"I accept your apology. Do you want a better explanation of what happened?" They nod.

"**It's best if you know all of their pasts, that way, not only does everything make more sense, but you know what subjects to avoid. They've given us permission to give you a summary of everything**."

"The Cullens' story starts with Carlisle: he was born in 1640 in London, England. His father was a priest during the witch trials and when Carlisle was 23 a coven a vampires was hiding under the city. Carlisle was trying to find them and got attacked in the process. After the transformation he refused to feed on humans and one day attacked a deer. He was the first one to become a 'vegetarian' vampire."

"**In 1918 Carlisle found Edward, who was 18, dying of the Spanish flu and turned him. In 1921, when she was 26, Esme's baby died and she jumped off a cliff in an attempt to kill herself. Carlisle found her in the morgue with all her bones broken. Her heart was still beating and he felt a connection to her so he took her home and turned her**."

"In 1933, at the age of 18, Rosalie got engaged to a man named Royce King II, however she never married him. That year him and several of his friends beat and raped her and left her in the street to die. Carlisle found her and turned her hoping she would be Edward's mate. She, obviously, is not."

"**Rosalie found Emmett three years later, when he was 20, being mauled by a bear. Alice was turned at 19 while she was in an insane asylum. All of them have stuck to the same diet for all of their time as vampires with a few accidents among them during their newborn years.**"

"And that brings us to my Jasper. He had a different up bringing then the others. He was born in 1843 and by the 1860s he obtained the rank of Major in the Confederate Army. When he was 20 he was turned by a leader of one the southern covens. For over 70 years he fought in those wars before his 'siblings' helped him leave. By 1950 both he and Alice join the rest of the Cullens."

"Wow, that is just..." Caleb, and the others, seems to be speechless.

"**You haven't even heard the half of it. We only told you about them, and the short version at that. We haven't told you about our past yet**. And here is desert."

After a few moments have past, Reid speaks up, "Does that mean you're going to tell us?"

Just then the others walk in and Emmett, with a smile, asks, "Tell them what?"

"Everything we told you last week and a few more things that we found out on the plane."

"What did you find out?" Daddy asked.

"Wait, tell us everything else first!"

"**I don't know, we've already told you so much and we just met. We don't want to overwhelm you all**." '_Not to mention the fact that there are some things that I could barely tell the Cullens let alone a bunch of people that we know next to nothing about__.'_

"How about we all retire for the evening, you can all stay here, and then we fill you in after breakfast?"

Glances at one another and then nods of accent.

"**Everyone can have their own room if they want or they can share. The adults/parents are in the west wing on the second floor and the rest of us are in the east wing**."

* * *

><p><span>No POV<span>

Walking up the stairs onto the second floor the adults took to their rooms. On the right side of the hall Charlie, then Carlisle and Esme, then Meredith and Joseph. On the left was Evelyn and William, then Beatrice and Wayne, then Rosalind and Glenn. There are several empty rooms at the end of the hall

In the east wing, on the left of the hall was Bella, then Reid, then Caleb, then Edward and Alice. On the right side, Selene with Jasper, then Tyler, then Pogue, then Emmett and Rosalie. Like the west wing there was empty rooms past the occupied ones.

* * *

><p><span>Jasper's POV<span>

Once we get into our room* I look around. _This truly is _our _room._ _There is a perfect balance of our tastes._ Selene goes into the bathroom for a "human moment" and when she comes back out, "Hey Jazz, want to join me in the shower?" I smile and walk into the bathroom with her. There is a separate shower and bathtub and we walk towards the former. We quickly and quietly undress and step under the warm spray. Once we are wet Selene reaches up to wash my hair and, with a smile, I do the same for her. After we rinse off our hair we start to wash each other's bodies. A small sigh escapes her lips and she breathes out, "I love you." as she looks into my eyes.

_I love feeling this from her, the love and contentment, but wait..._ "As I love you, but what are you afraid of Darlin'?"

She looks down and hugs my chest, burying her face in my neck. '_Of tomorrow, of what we half to tell everyone, of what we found out__.'_

I turn off the water and pick her up, dry the two of us off and put her down of the bed. Sliding up next to her, ~'_First off, what did you find out that has you so panicked?'~ _

'_You don't want to know, I'm not even sure I do__.'_

~'_Tell me.'~_

'..._Alright__'_

She turns on her side to face me, slowly places her hand on my cheek, and looks deep into my eyes. Next thing I know my mind is assaulted with images.

After they stop I take a few minutes to go over them. Looking back over at my mate I notice her crying. "Shh love, it's alright." Wiping the tears off her beautiful face I give her a kiss. After a moment she responded, kissing me back. "Were you worried about my reaction?" "A little."

"Darlin', you don't need to worry. All this does is make you more special. You manage to love me with all your heart even knowing all I have done in my past. You know how to cheer me up when I'm down and you know how to react when the Major comes out. Very, very few can do either things and yet you can do both. You look at me, see my scars, and instead of cringing away in fear or disgust you are proud of me for surviving and are furious at those who put them there. Do you know how that makes me feel? You are the only one I can completely relax around, the only one I don't need to act in front of. How could I think any less of you? This only makes the bond between us stronger. You are _mine_ and nothing and I mean _nothing_ will change that."

"Thank you, for everything. I know I had no reason to be afraid but that didn't change the fact that I was. I try and be strong for everyone, you and I are the same in that regard. We only tell each other of our fears. I was mostly afraid that, with everything that happened when I was little, you wouldn't want to deal with this as well. … I don't think I can be there when we tell them about that, too much has happened in a short amount of time for me to be able to handle going over that."

"Then in the morning I'll bring you breakfast and we can stay up here until it's time to tell everyone what you found out on the plane." She gives me a huge grateful smile that slowly morphs into a sly smirk. She pushes me onto my back and straddles me. She leans down and hovers her lips over mine.

"I know we agreed not to go all the way until either I was turned or we were married but we never said we could not have some fun. And considering that we have been stressed lately, we should do something to _relax_."

I know my eyes have turned black and I know she feels my member pressing against her. Her smirk grows, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

She gives me a kiss but doesn't allow me to deepen it. Slowly, she starts to kiss along my jaw, my neck, working her way down my chest, and comes to a stop to exhale over the head of my penis causing me to moan. She then puts me in her mouth, alternating between sucking, licking, and humming around me. All to soon I lose control and pull out of her mouth, turning us around and start kissing her. The kiss deepens, our tongues briefly battling for dominance before I growl and force her to submit. Joy, lust, exhilaration and most importantly love radiate from the gorgeous minx under me. My hands ghost over her sides, one stopping to fondle her breasts, the other continuing down to her lower lips. My fingers play her like they would my guitar, occasionally dipping inside just to hear her moan my name. When she gets close her delicate hands reach down and grip me tightly, playing me just as I am her.

Soon we cum together, each other's name on our lips. After a few moments her breathing and heart slow to normal rates, I get up, get a wet cloth and clean up our mess. Smiling she snuggles close to me and I wrap my arms around her and she whispers, "I love you, Jasper, I really do." "As I love you." Within minutes she is asleep and I get lost in my thoughts, mostly centered around her, my everything.

* * *

><p>*Even though the Cullens have learned to speak without accents when they get particularly emotional they revert to their human accents.<p>

* Look on profile for images

A/N: If anyone has any suggestions I'll be glad to hear/read them.


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. The names of the parents come from . This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

'_Thoughts_'

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_**'Bella's thought speech'**_

_~'Jasper's thought speech'~_

"spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

She turns on her side to face me, slowly places her hand on my cheek, and looks deep into my eyes. Next thing I know my mind is assaulted with images.

After they stop I take a few minutes to go over them. Looking back over at my mate I notice her crying. "Shh love, it's alright." Wiping the tears off her beautiful face I give her a kiss. After a moment she responded, kissing me back. "Were you worried about my reaction?" "A little."

"Darlin', you don't need to worry. All this does is make you more special. You manage to love me with all your heart even knowing all I have done in my past. You know how to cheer me up when I'm down and you know how to react when the Major comes out. Very, very few can do either things and yet you can do both. You look at me, see my scars, and instead of cringing away in fear or disgust you are proud of me for surviving and are furious at those who put them there. Do you know how that makes me feel? You are the only one I can completely relax around, the only one I don't need to act in front of. How could I think any less of you? This only makes the bond between us stronger. You are _mine_ and nothing and I mean _nothing_ will change that."

"Thank you, for everything. I know I had no reason to be afraid but that didn't change the fact that I was. I try and be strong for everyone, you and I are the same in that regard. We only tell each other of our fears. I was mostly afraid that, with everything that happened when I was little, you wouldn't want to deal with this as well. … I don't think I can be there when we tell them about that, too much has happened in a short amount of time for me to be able to handle going over that."

"Then in the morning I'll bring you breakfast and we can stay up here until it's time to tell everyone what you found out on the plane."

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 8

_June 20, 2005, Monday Morning_

_Crane Estate - Ipswich, MA_

Bella's POV  
>Waking up I quickly go to the bathroom, take a shower, and get dressed before heading downstairs. Our guests were already eating when I walked in and Daddy sat down seconds after me. Esme brought us some pancakes and some chocolate milk. I was about to ask where my sister was when Jasper walked in. "Esme, could you get me a plate of food for Selene? She's too stressed to listen to her past right now but we'll both be down when the time comes to let everyone know of recent events."<p>

"Of course, bring her this, make sure she relaxes."

Emmett had to throw in his two-cents, "Yeah cause she sounded real relaxed last night!"

Jasper growled out, "Shut up Emmett before you hurt yourself." And in a softer tone, "Thank you, Esme. We both appreciate everyone's understanding."

Dad, his voice underlined with panic, "What did Emmett mean?"

"**Don't worry about it Dad, Emmett just **_**loves**_** to make Jasper mad. He is constantly trying to start a fight even though he knows he is going to lose.**."

"If you say so..." he says doubtfully in reply.

"Hey! I don't lose!"

"**Yes you do. Those few time you almost win is when Jasper is preoccupied. He is a hell of a lot more experienced than you and you know it.**"

"There is no reason to be so mean." I just raise my eyebrow and he starts to sulk.

Soon everyone is finished and we all go back to the sitting room. Dad sat in a chair like Rosalie and Edward. Alice sat on Edward's lap and Emmett stood behind his mate. Esme and Carlisle sat on a love seat like the remaining parents. Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler sat on a couch and Reid elected to sit beside me.

"**Okay, where to start? We were born in Forks, Washington to Charlie and his then wife Renée. When we were one, our mother left with us and went to California. It was then that we realized that we were special. At the time we only knew that we had a telepathic bond between me, Selene, and our dad. When we were three we learned of another gift, we could see auras and the 'string' that ties one person to another. We grew up away from him but 'talking' to him almost every day. When we were five we were at a park, playing in the sandbox. I cut my hand and went to get a Band-Aid. I told Selene to keep playing, our mom was only a few feet away, something I never should have done.**

"**After a few moments I could feel her screaming inside my mind for help. She was being kidnapped. I told our mom and we ran after her but we didn't get there in time. The moment we saw her be carried off in a van we called the cops. **

"**She was missing for a month. During that time she was raped, abused, starved, and used as a knife sharpener. The night we found her was the best and the worst for her. She was sold to a vampire. He took her to an abandoned building and told her what he was and that he was going to kill her. He raped her and was about to start to, more or less, rip her apart. She mentally called out to everyone she was connected to for help. And help came.**

"**Jasper was one of the people connected to her and it just so happens that he was in the city. When he heard her cries he ran to her and managed to save her before she was condemned to death. She was bitten by the other vampire but Jasper managed to suck out the venom before it got to her heart. He took her to the hospital where we met her a few hours later. **

"**A few days later the Volturi came to us in the hospital. After a brief discussion they agreed to allow us to live but we would need to be change before we turn 25 at the latest.**

"**We started to work for them when we were 13. At first we just told the Volturi about vampires that exposed themselves to humans. Later on we helped keep track of them and what not. Occasionally, we helped keep a few covens safe from other covens. **

"**This past year we moved back in with our Dad. The Cullens had moved to Forks a few years before and we quickly found them. Jasper and Selene realized they were mates and got together. In March, we were alerted of a coven of vampires in the area. A few days later the coven broke into our house but left soon after that. Last week is when we received the call telling us that we needed to come here.**"

All the women have tears in their eyes, even if they could not fall. The men, save the Cullens, look completely freaked out.

Reid turn to me with turmoil in his eyes, "How could she go through that, and you, you saw and felt that happening, and yet you seem so calm."

"She didn't see or feel much, Selene said, startling everyone with her and Jasper's sudden presence. "I did all I could to keep her and Dad from it. Rose and Esme helped me a lot in the hospital and Marcus did what he could to help, but Jasper helped the most. He may have been forced away from me but I knew I would see him again and I wanted to be able to know him as more then my hero. But that is neither here nor there. We need to tell you what we learned on the plane."

"**We do not want anyone to freak out. We fell asleep on the plane and had a very odd dream**."

* * *

><p><em>Dream<br>__Twin's POV_

It started out with us walking outside in the woods. We eventually came to a meadow and someone was sitting in the middle of it with their back to us on a log in front of a fire. "Hello, girls. Come, sit down," he said to us. We listened to him and sat on the other side of the fire.

Once sitting we could see him. He was middle-aged with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked a lot like our dad. "You are probably wondering who I am. I'm one of your ancestors on your father's side. My name is John Putnam. I'm dead, obviously, and I want you two to know about your past.

"I was killed in the witch hunts centuries ago in Salem Mass. It was my own fault that it happened. I let my power go to my head and I was corrupted. I believed myself to be unstoppable which almost led to the demise of our kind.

"At that time there was 5 families, including mine, that possessed this power. Four of these families still exist in Ipswich, you are going to meet them, they are the ones you are going to protect. In each family the eldest male has the power and only his eldest son will possess it as well, and so on and so forth.

"However, I almost destroyed my line and the others believe I did. The night I was captured I met a vampire and, for some reason, told him about my mistakes and that I was going to try and fix them. He managed to escape and I think he went to Italy. My plan seems to have worked even if it isn't the outcome I imagined.

"Once I died I became and incubus and impregnated a women named Agnes Goodwin 'Goody' Pope. She gave birth to twins nine months later. One was a boy named Hagen and the other, a girl, was named Leela. Oddly enough, both of them had the power.

"Leela grew up to marry a man named Nathaniel Swan. Eventually, their descendants moved to what is now Forks, Washington. However, all of Leela's children were male and none of them possessed the power. Many decades later one of the Sims, Christopher (Glenn's father), went off to college and ended up having a one-night-stand. What he never knew was that a little girl was conceived on that night.

"Years later the little girl, Renee, went to Washington where she met Charlie Swan. These two had twin girls. Possibly because of the combining of the two bloodlines, these girls both possessed the power, but, unlike the others, the received their first taste of the power at birth. Their powers grew over the years, more things became possible.

"You are these girls. You have the ability to reunite the five families and prevent our kind from being wiped out completely. You also can create peace between vampires and witches."

"**What do you mean?** How are we witches? **How can we save everyone?** How are we supposed to create that peace?"

"I almost destroyed our kind and now I want to prevent that from happening. The biggest threats to us are each other and vampires. And if the families reunite the threat is only vampires. However, you both work for the Volturi and Selene, you are a vampire's mate. You have the reasons and the means to create peace."

"What happened to Leela's brother?"

"He got married and had a son. His line still exists as well, as you'll soon find out."

After that we woke up.

_End Dream_

* * *

><p><span>Reid's POV<span>  
>'<em>This is really screwed up. First we meet these weird people. Yeah, one of the girls is absolutely gorgeous, but Tyler almost got us all killed by hitting on her sister. Then some of them turn out to be vampires and others work for the rulers of the vampire world. First thing in the morning we learn that the chick Tyler hit on was kidnapped and raped as a kid. Then we learn that these twins, girls of all things, have the power too.'<em>

"Holy shit! Tyler, you hit on your cousin!"

"Reid! I did not need to think about that!" '_Yeah, you totally did dude, 'cause that could have ended very bad if she wasn't with the vamp. And one of them, Emmett I think, seems to find it as funny as I do.'_

"So what you two are saying, that both me and your mother are related to the people you are supposed to protect?"

"Yes and no, Mom is related to some of them and you only are through us."

"What did he mean about reuniting the 5 families and creating peace?"

'_Of course, you _would _be the one to ask that Caleb, you always need to know everything.'_

"Bella, Selene, I think you should stop. This is almost too much for us to take in, I fear for the others. We do not want them to go into shock." '_I think this guy, Carlisle?, is right. This is too much to take in.'_

"**You are right, we will let you all take the time to absorb all of this and to come to terms with it**."

'_That doesn't help us much now.'_

"Perhaps everyone can come over Friday and we can discuss everything then."

* * *

><p>AN: If anyone has any suggestions I'll be glad to hear/read them.


	12. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or The Covenant. The names of the parents come from . This story will contain rape, violence, some swearing, OC, OOCness, alternate universe and time-line, and what can be viewed as twincest.

**AN:Thank you so much to all of those that have stayed with the story. I've had so much going on this year in prep for applying to colleges and with my Dad being sick, the real world sucks. I'm trying to write more and will try to update more often.**

'_Thoughts_'

_'Selene's thought speech'_

_**'Bella's thought speech'**_

_~'Jasper's thought speech'~_

"spoken words"

"Selene"

"**Bella**"

* * *

><p><em><span>Last time...<span>_

Reid's POV**  
><strong>'_This is really screwed up. First we meet these weird people. Yeah, one of the girls is absolutely gorgeous, but Tyler almost got us all killed by hitting on her sister. Then some of them turn out to be vampires and others work for the rulers of the vampire world. First thing in the morning we learn that the chick Tyler hit on was kidnapped and raped as a kid. Then we learn that these twins, girls of all things, have the power too.'_

"Holy shit! Tyler, you hit on your cousin!"

"Reid! I did not need to think about that!" '_Yeah, you totally did dude, 'cause that could have ended very bad if she wasn't with the vamp. And one of them, Emmett I think, seems to find it as funny as I do.'_

"So what you two are saying, that both me and your mother are related to the people you are supposed to protect?"

"Yes and no, Mom is related to some of them and you only are through us."

"What did he mean about reuniting the 5 families and creating peace?"

'_Of course, you _would _be the one to ask that Caleb, you always need to know everything.'_

"Bella, Selene, I think you should stop. This is almost too much for us to take in, I fear for the others. We do not want them to go into shock." '_I think this guy, Carlisle?, is right. This is too much to take in.'_

"**You are right, we will let you all take the time to absorb all of this and to come to terms with it**."

'_That doesn't help us much now.'_

"Perhaps everyone can come over Friday and we can discuss everything then."

* * *

><p><em>Bound By Binding Ties<em>

Chapter 9

_June 23, 2005, Thursday Afternoon_

_Danvers Estate – Ipswich, MA_

_No POV_

"Are we ready for tomorrow?" William asks, "We did have a lot to think over."

Glenn scoffs, "You had a lot? I have a sister and two nieces that I never knew existed! And my son hit on one of them."

"Dad, can you not bring that up? I'd really rather not think about it." Tyler said, carding his hand through his hair.

"I still don't understand." Beatrice states, "What did they mean when they said the only threats to our family were vampires and each other? I know we have little tiffs now and again but there hasn't been any real turmoil among us since the Covenant was formed. And I don't know when we last fought with vampires."

"I'm not sure about the families as a threat, unless they meant that we might be hostile toward them because of what their family did in the past," Caleb presumes, "Or it could be referring to the son's descendant. As for the vampires, it's true that we haven't fought much, but we are one of the few beings that can kill them that are well known, even if we are few in number. And if I'm not mistaken, we haven't had much interaction with them because it is so bright around here, even with all the storms. But that is something we could ask them tomorrow."

"Should we even associate with them?" Wayne questions, "I mean, how can we trust them, how do we know they are telling the truth? Sure we know that the Cullens are vampire but what of the Swans? How do we know that they didn't just fake that whole dream? How do we know that the girls really work for the Volturi?"

"Wayne! What reasons do they have to lie?! We could see the Volturi crest around their necks and you could clearly see Selene's scars when she walked in. It wasn't quite warm enough to be walking around in shorts and a tank top, she was giving us proof. Did you look at her arm? You could see the bite mark."

"Mom, relax please. Dad if you doubt them so much then ask them for proof. You shouldn't need it though, we looked in the book the other day and found something that confirms some of the stuff they said."

"What do you mean Pogue? What did you find?" Williams asks, eyes full of curiosity.

"There was a women named Agnes Pope. She did make a claim that John Putnam came to her in a dream after her husband died. Her husband passed away on June 4, 1692 and her children, twins named Hagen and Leela, were born on April 11, 1693. That is almost 11 months later, babies can be born late but not that late, and definitely not when they are twins."

"This still leaves many questions to be answered."

* * *

><p><em>June 24, 2005, Friday Morning<em>

_Crane Estate - Ipswich, MA  
><em>_Carlisle's POV_

'_This is going to be interesting. I hope we can learn something about them. Hmm, Charlie is already waiting.' _"How are you doing Charlie?"

"I've been better Carlisle. All of this is a lot to adjust to. To learn that my family started all the way over here and no one knew."

"It is a lot to take in. I just hope that everything works out."

*_Bing-Bong*_

"That should be them."

"**I've got it. Come in everyone.**"

"Whoa!"

"You should all know better."

"We're sorry Charlie. We forgot that you are not used to seeing us move that fast."

"It's fine Emmett, I'll get used to it eventually."

"Okay, who scared the crap out of my dad?"

"It was Emmett. Please everyone, have a seat." '_That way we can get this over with before Emmett does something else stupid.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Wayne's POV<span>_

Everyone is waiting. It seems as if no one want to say anything. "How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"**The truth about what?**"

'_What? They know exactly what I am talking about.'_ "Everything. We found proof that Angus Pope did have children and it is possible that her children were fathered by John Putnam. And it's obvious that most of you are vampires. But how do we know that you two really work for the Volturi?"

"We figured you would ask that." Suddenly all the vampires froze, shock evident on their faces. "**And conveniently, our employers were scheduled to visit us today.** Right about now. You all may come in."

Several moments later, eight vampires walk in the room. Three of which are the rulers of their world.

'_Holy crap! They were telling the truth. Well, at least about _knowing _the Volturi. They could have simply asked them to come here. They still could be plotting to hurt us.'_

"Ahh, Isabella, Selene. How wonderful it is to see you both. And Carlisle, it has been a long time my friend. And this must be Charlie. It is so nice to finally meet you in person." The vampire that spoke moved forward to clasp Charlie's hand. "Yes, you are trustworthy. It seems you girls were correct. And this must be the coven we sent you to protect. How nice-"

"Enough Aro! We came here for a reason."

"Caius, my dear brother. The niceties must be observed. Ahh, very well. How are things progressing girls?"

"**We are not sure. They doubt us, well, at least one of them does.**The only thing they were able to prove was that John Putnam had two children and that we know you. **They don't completely believe everything else**."

"Hmm. Perhaps we can offer you proof."

'_Doubtful.'_ "And how can we trust you? Aro, was it?"

"You doubt us? We send you help and you doubt us?"

"Relax Caius, they are welcome to have their own opinions. Yes, my name is Aro. I suppose you cannot trust us but what choice do you have, hmm? We agreed to help your kind when we received a visitor almost 300 years ago. He told us of John Putnam and his plans. We have nothing against your little Covenant, we actually want to help, as long as you do not expose yourselves. We have been keeping an eye on you all since then. We kept track of his family lines, That is one of our motivations for allowing Selene to live all those years ago. When we realized who she was we did the best we could to protect her and her family. Marcus had noticed that Selene and young Jasper had a connection and so we allowed them to get to know the Cullen coven.

"We were not intending to push you all together but it had to be done. We wanted to wait until you were all getting along but I suppose we don't have a choice to wait much longer. We had sent Felix and Demetri to spy on the coven that is coming here. They have someone with them. The one that cause the car accident and the death of an old man. He is actually the descendant of John's son Hagen. From what was gathered, the coven convinced this child, Chase, to help them."

'_This is all bullshit, it has to be.' _"Help them with what?"

"Apparently young Chase wants revenge for his family. He feels like they were wronged by you all, that you deliberately left them out of you pact. He and the coven are coming here to steal your powers and to kill you all."

"**That's it then. That is why you allowed us to live. So we could** help save our family and to create peace between us all."

"We are sorry girls but we could not tell you until it was time. You know we do not interfere until there is a threat of exposure. It is our rules, we lead not control."

"We don't blame you Marcus, we just wish we had known this before we came here."

"We couldn't tell you until your ancestor talked to you first. That is what was we agreed to all those years ago."

'_We just keep on getting hit with more and more shit with these people.'_ "So you are telling us that our families have been spied on for 300 years. And that this 'Chase' is coming to kill us and your solution is to send vampires to 'protect us' while we try and reunite the 5 families."

"Yes. We theorize that Chase, whose full name was originally Chase Goodwin Pope, is going to go after the girls first in an attempt to gain their support. Unless, of course, he has no idea that the girls exist. If that is the case then they will be an advantage. You should be able to handle them with few problems. You have seven vampires and ten witches against three vampires and one witch. We have faith in you. Good day."

And with that they leave. '_They just tell us all this and leave? What the hell!?'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Twins POV<span>_

"**So do you believe us now**?" '_Of course they don't. Well, some of them do but Wayne seems to be pissed as hell__'_

"I don't think we have the choice not to. It all comes together and if they really are coming after us then we need your help. None of us have even met a vampire until you guys, let alone fight 3."

"William is right. We do need your help, and you have been nothing but forthcoming since you got here."

"Thank you for the trust Glenn, even if it is flimsy."

"You're welcome. I do wonder though, how are we going to do this?"

"That might work."

"**What will**, **Edward**?"

"Jasper was thinking that we wait for them to show up in town. See how they are going to approach things. And in the time being we get to know each other better and form a few strategies on how to deal with them."

"I don't know how effective our powers will be against the vampires. The only time I ever had to fight against one was when I was little and Jasper took care of that one for me. **We don't know the history of our families or how to use our powers as well as you do. Perhaps you all can teach the two of us, three if Dad wants to learn.**"

"Well we have stories of our ancestors fighting vampires, we can teach you those. We can use the power to strengthen ourselves. Maybe we could have a mock fight with the vampires but we have to be careful. If we use to much of the power we start to age and it is addictive so it might be dangerous for us to use it on the vampires anyway."

" **What do you mean Caleb? How is it addictive, and how does it make you age? We've haven't had that problem**."

"Well, it doesn't make you age until you have ascended, which should happen on your 18th birthday. We only get our powers at 13 and even then it is only a small amount. The power is kind of like a drug, the more you use the more you want to use. None of us have ascended yet, I'll be the first but not until September 30th. Pogue will on October 25th, then Reid on November 16th, and then Tyler on December 9th."

"Then I suppose we will be the first; our birthday is September 13th. The only thing we should worry about is when Chase's is or was."

"Then we have about 2-3 months to prepare you both. As to the addiction part, I don't know why or how you are not effected like us."

"**I'm sure we will it out somehow. But if using the power isn't the best option for you we will need to figure out a better plan. However, that doesn't need to be decided right now. We should all eat, it lunch time.**"

"I'll go make something for you."

"Thank you Esme, you don't have to though."

"Nonsense. I'm glad to do it."

* * *

><p>AN: If anyone has any suggestions I'll be glad to hear/read them.


	13. Chapter 13

So college is hard and I totally lost my muse. So if anyone wants to take over let me know.


End file.
